Blackbird
by Jasmine Reinier
Summary: Dedicated to the Beatles. Just random fluff...some humor, some angst. Many pairings.
1. Blackbird

Jasmine: Ah…Misao/Aoshi fluff…this one loves it very much, that she does.

Aoshi: So embarrassing…

Misao: Yeah…especially when she makes me do awkward things…

Jasmine: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Saito, or Aoshi. I also don't own "Blackbird"…the Beatles do. On with the Songfic!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Blackbird

_::Blackbird singing in the dead of night::_

Misao slowly opened her eyes. _Do I… hear singing? _

_::Take these broken wings and learn to fly::_

_Yes…there it is again…_ The young ninja pushed herself off of her bed and silently padded over to the door. _But who is it?_ She listened intently.

_::All…your…life………you were only waiting for this moment…to arise::_

_Is that…Aoshi?_

_::Blackbird singing in the dead of night::_

_Why does he sound so sad?_

_::Take these sunken eyes and learn to see::_

_Aoshi…_

_::All…your…life………you were only waiting for this moment…to be free::_

Misao noiselessly pushed back her door and slid into the hallway.

_::Blackbird fly…::_

She slowly walked towards the open doorway and the silent night beyond it.

_::Blackbird fly…::_

The young ninja bit her lip when a creak tore through the air, but the singer never faltered.

_::Into the light of a dark, black night::_

Misao stepped out into the midnight air, its coolness settling deep inside of her. _Aoshi…_ She didn't dare say a thing.

_::Blackbird fly…::_

She wanted to go to him, the lone figure in the darkness, but refused to interrupt the song.

_::Blackbird fly…::_

Why was he so sad?

_::Into the light of a dark, black night::_

The young ninja took a tentative step forward.

_::Blackbird singing in the dead of night::_

She was building up courage now, and bravely walked ahead a few more feet.

_::Take these broken wings and learn to fly::_

"Aoshi-sama…" Misao whispered under her breath.

_::All…your…life………you were only waiting for this moment…to arise::_

"A-Aoshi-sama." She whispered louder.

_::All…your…life………you were only waiting for this moment…to arise::_

The young ninja approached the former Okashira, who still didn't realize that she was listening to him.

_::All…your…life………you were only waiting for this moment…to…… arise…::_

Misao was just a few inches away from Aoshi. She watched as he lifted his head up to look at the starry sky. "Aoshi-sama." She placed her forehead on his back. Her hands went up to rest on his shoulder blades.

"Misao…what are you doing out here? It's cold…you should go back inside…" He told her, not even turning around.

"Aoshi-sama…that song you were singing…"

The former Okashira's lips turned up slightly, though Misao couldn't see. "Oh…you heard me. I'm afraid I've been caught…"

"It was so sad…" Misao's voice was full of concern.

"Yes…I suppose it was. But don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Misao gripped two handfuls of Aoshi's duster and buried her face further into his back. Tears threatened to clog her throat. "You don't sound fine, Aoshi-sama. Tell me…the **truth**…is it…me? Is it something I've done? Is that why…you stay away from me? Why you…avoid me like a plague?" A lone, salty droplet fell down her face.

Aoshi contemplated the stars for a moment. How could he answer her? The reason he avoided her…why he stayed away…was not because he disliked her. Definitely not because of anything she'd done. The truth…it was because of himself. The former Okashira couldn't trust himself anymore. He wasn't worthy of someone like Misao…someone that…loved him like she did. So he avoided her. He could not stand to see her suffer…she didn't deserve that. It was himself that deserved to suffer…for everyone he'd hurt. But…Misao wouldn't stay away from him. Couldn't was more like it. "Misao…trust me…there isn't and would never be anything in the world that you could do to…stop making me…love you…" Aoshi tugged on the sleeve of his duster and started to wrestle it off.

Misao lifted her head up and stared at him. "W-what?"

The former Okashira turned around and regarded her with his intense blue eyes. "I…meant that. Misao…I…" Aoshi looked down at the ground, as if it supplied all of the answers for him. "I…I…love you. I've loved you for so long…I can't even remember when I started to. Everything about you: How you always keep your hair in the same braid all the time, how when you get mad your eyes resemble liquid fire, how you beam at me when you bring me my green tea in the morning, how you throw your kunais with such ferocity that they sometimes get broken in half, how you can render men taller than you unconscious with a single jumping kick, how your face gets bright red when you're embarrassed, how you look at me with such…adoration…adoration that I don't deserve, your beauty, your sparkling eyes, your smile that makes me feel like I'm the luckiest guy on Earth, the way you dress in your ninja outfit, how you stand up for what you believe in…need I go on?"

Misao had the euphoric sensation that she was floating. "Aoshi-sama…you…" The young ninja burst into tears. She felt her face reddening, and lowered it in shame. "You…love me? Aoshi-sama…you…" Misao broke off with a sob.

"Misao……just Aoshi. No sama. Just…Aoshi." The former Okashira used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were making salty paths down Misao's cheeks. He put his hand beneath her chin and lifted her face to his. Aoshi smiled down at her…a **real** smile.

But Misao could only cry. She tried to look away from him, to stop him from seeing her like that, but Aoshi wouldn't let her. "Aoshi-sama…you don't know…how…much this means to me. You…truly mean it? You…l-love…me?"

But Aoshi merely replied with this: "Just Aoshi…no sama," And he leaned down, causing their lips to touch for a second. The former Okashira pulled back so fast that Misao's head reeled, and she tottered unsteadily. "You must get back inside or you'll catch a chill." He pulled off his duster and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Aoshi…I don't…"

"Hush," Aoshi lifted her up bridal-style (A/N: much to Misao's embarrassment/glee) and carried her over the threshold of the Aoiya. "You don't need to be so embarrassed…I can feel your blush through my shirt." The former Okashira grinned. (A/N: I mean…it's dark…so he can do that.)

Misao buried her face into his chest. Her Aoshi…he loved her…**He**, Shinomori Aoshi, loved **her**, Makimachi Misao …

And she could never have been happier.

Outside of the Aoiya, a lone blackbird cawed at the night air. The wind picked up, and the bird flew off in a flutter of feathers. It disappeared into the distance, never to be seen again.

_::Blackbird singing in the dead of night::_

_::Take these broken wings and learn to fly::_

_::All…your…life……… you were only waiting for this moment…to arise::_

_::Blackbird singing in the dead of night::_

_::Take these sunken eyes and learn to see::_

_::All…your…life……… you were only waiting for this moment…to be free::_

_::Blackbird fly…::_

_::Blackbird fly…::_

_::Into the light of a dark, black night::_

_::Blackbird fly…::_

_::Blackbird fly…::_

_::Into the light of a dark, black night::_

_::Blackbird singing in the dead of night::_

_::Take these broken wings and learn to fly::_

_::All…your…life……… you were only waiting for this moment…to arise::_

_::All…your…life……… you were only waiting for this moment…to arise::_

_::All…your…life………you were only waiting for this moment…to……… arise…::_

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: ::Wipes away tear:: So cute!

Aoshi: ::Blushing furiously:: I was horribly OOC!!

Misao: I…liked it… ::Grinning::

Aoshi: Y-you did?!

Misao: ::Nods:: Since your voice is so sexy…your singing voice was God-like…

Aoshi: ::Blushing::

Jasmine: So… ::Grabs Misao's arm and drags her away from Aoshi:: What do you want me to put in the next story? ::Whispering like two conspirators::

Misao: Um…make him wear… Tight leather pants and a white muscle-shirt!

Aoshi: ::Blushing in the background and wondering what the hell we're talking about::

Jasmine: Oooooo…great imagination. I'll see what I can come up with…I assure you I won't disappoint!!

Misao: Until next time, biya everyone! Please review!

People only have hope because they cannot see Death standing behind them

R&R!!


	2. The Long And Winding Road

Jasmine: Okay…here's chappie two…they aren't related to each other, by the way. They are just different scenarios with songs by the same band. Oh, and no one's singing this time.

Megumi: Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!!! I'm in this one, aren't I?

Sanosuke: ::Chewing on a fish bone:: Ugh…romance, who needs it?

Jasmine: ::Wolf grin::

Megumi: ::Fox grin::

Sanosuke: ::Wishing he could get away from two **very** scary women::

Jasmine: Ahem…well, anyways, these fics are my tribute to the Beatles. Rock on, forever, boys. I don't own any of their songs…or Saito…or Rurouni Kenshin.

To The Green Eyed Floozy: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! That's for me to know, and for you to never find out!! ::Grin:: This one had this story already typed up at her dad's house, so she was able to post it without trouble…and without re-typing it…and she has just one thing to say to you!! ::Sticks out tongue:: Nya!!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

The Long And Winding Road 

_::The long and winding road::_

Sagara Sanosuke grit his teeth and backed away slowly, hitting the alley wall with a thump. He was trapped. _How the heck do I always get myself into these messes?_

_::That leads…to… your door::_

"Heh heh…Zanza, fighter for hire, we meet again!" An ugly-looking man smirked, displaying his mottled yellow teeth. Four other men flanked him on each side, and all bore some form of a knife.

_::Will never disappear::_

Sano knew that he was in way over his head. He looked around, searching for an escape route, but could find none. _Aw crap, looks like I'm gonna have ta' fight my way out…_

_::I've seen that road before::_

One of the men lunged, and Sanosuke didn't have enough time to react. He felt the blade slash down his left arm and he grimaced in pain.

_::It always leads me here::_

Sano knew he was in trouble. He slammed his fist down onto the guy's head, and the man hit the ground like a rock. This move caused the others to yell out in anger. _Oh shit…this is bad… _

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

_::Lead me…to…your door::_

Takani Megumi sighed and wiped away the sweat that had formed on her forehead. _Ugh…that surgery took so long…_She was so horribly exhausted. In fact, she couldn't remember when she had been **wearier**. The fox doctor stepped outside of the clinic and sank to the ground. _At least the night is nice and cool…_Megumi thought, closing her heavy eyes and sighing.

_::The wild and windy night::_

"Meg…umi…" A quiet voice called, startling the said doctor into gasping out loud.

_::That the rain…washed away::_

"Wh-who's there? I'm warning you, I have a friend that---"

_::Has left a pool of tears::_

"It's…me…It's…Sa…no…"

_::Crying for the day::_

Megumi rolled her eyes and sat back down. "Sanosuke! You almost gave me a heart attack! Where are you? Come out of hiding!"

_::Why leave me standing here?::_

Sanosuke stumbled out of the shadows clutching his abdomen. "Good…it's…nice to…know…that I…can still scare you…" The spiky-haired gambler grinned tiredly. He knew he had lost a lot of blood, and had no idea as to how he had managed to make it to Megumi before he passed out.

_::Let me know…the way::_

Megumi stared at Sanosuke, shocked to see him in such a state.

_::Many times…I've been alone…and many times…I've cried::_

Sano's head reeled, and black spots danced before his eyes. "I…just wanted…to see you…before…" He collapsed to the ground with a sigh, never finishing his sentence.

_::Anyway…you'll never know…the many ways…I've tried::_

"SANOSUKE!!!"

_::And still they lead me back::_

The fox doctor ran over to the prone form of the spiky-haired gambler, her exhaustion completely forgotten.

_::To the long…winding road::_

"Sanosuke, wake up! Wake up!" Megumi shook him. "Sanosuke?" She brought her hand back and saw that it was covered in blood.

_::You left me standing here…a long, long time ago::_

"Dr. Gensai! It's Sanosuke! I need help!" The fox doctor frantically ran back to the clinic, calling the doctor's name as loud as she could.

_::Don't keep me waiting here::_

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

"There…that should do it…"

_::Lead me to…your door::_

"Thank you for helping, Dr. Gensai." Megumi sighed and looked down at the spiky-haired gambler in concern. He hadn't moved once since the two doctors had dragged him onto a futon. "You're so pale…what happened to you, Sanosuke?" She asked out loud, not expecting a response.

_::But don't leave me waiting here::_

"Got…in a fight…heh heh…"

The fox doctor gasped. "S-Sanosuke! You…you…"

Sano opened one eye and looked around. "Wow…I can't believe…I made it to the clinic…heh…"

_::Lead me to…your door::_

"YOU JERK!!" Megumi brought back her fist and bopped Sano on the head. "You had me worried sick!"

_::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…::_

"Ouch! Sheesh fox, ya' didn't have ta' hit me so hard…"

Megumi swallowed hard against the tears that threatened to clog her throat. "You jerk…I can't believe you!"

"Aww…come on, Megitsune! At least I managed to beat the guys before they could kill me!" Sano looked at the fox doctor in concern. "Are you okay, Megumi?"

Unbeknownst to her, the tears had already fallen and were making salty tracks down her face. "I'm…fine, Sanosuke. But you…you are an inconsiderate jerk that doesn't care for mine or anyone else's feelings!" Megumi pushed herself off of the floor and glared down at the spiky-haired gambler.

Sano blinked up at her. "But I…what?"

"What I'm getting at here, you moron, is…I HATE YOUR GUTS!!" And, with that, Megumi turned and stalked out of the clinic.

"Megitsune!! Wait! Hold on!" Sanosuke struggled to pull himself up, and winced when the bandages rubbed against his wounds. He ignored them, got up, and ran after Megumi. "What do you mean by that? What did I do?!"

The fox doctor stopped and turned around angrily. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! I'll tell you what you did!!! You got into a fight, got horribly injured, managed to make it to the clinic, scared me half to death, passed out, and…" Megumi turned her head to avoid looking into his chocolate-brown eyes. "I thought…you were going to…die. I've never been so…afraid. I hate it! I hate that you can make me have those feelings! I hate it that…that I know you're just going to get hurt again…and make me worry even more. And I don't understand…why you?! Why does it have to be **you**?! Why isn't it Sir Ken? He at least can be…loving…but…I managed…to fall for someone like you, Sagara Sanosuke…and I hate it…" Megumi stared sadly at the ground, not even trying to hide her tears that fell, sparkling like liquid gems.

Sanosuke was totally and utterly shocked. He was shocked beyond belief. He was shocked into standing there, his eyes wide, mouth gaping, and voice not working. Finally, he managed to cough and clear his throat. "Megumi, you actually…are you serious?"

The fox doctor merely nodded mutely.

The spiky-haired gambler grinned widely. "Well, why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Wh-what?"

"Megitsune…Megumi…I love you too…for a long time, in fact…" Sanosuke slowly closed the gap between them and lifted Megumi's astonished face to his. "Ever since…I first saw you. I just never knew what to say. I thought it was anger, a need to make you repent for the Opium crisis…but…now I know that it was something more…that it **is** something more…"

A sob tore through the fox doctor's throat. "How…do I know that you're telling me…the truth?" But she knew he couldn't be lying. His eyes were so warm upon her, and his smile felt like it was melting her heart.

"There's only one way…"

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Dr. Gensai grinned at the kissing couple. _Ah…to be young again… _The old doctor turned and stared down the path leading away from the clinic. _They will take many roads together, this I am sure of…but this first one will be long, and it will wind through many other paths, but…_ Dr. Gensai sighed. _I should write down these musings…I could make money off of them!_ And, chuckling, the old doctor strolled back through the clinic door and left Sagara Sanosuke and Takani Megumi to choose their own path.

_::The long and winding road::_

_::That leads…to…your door::_

_::Will never disappear::_

_::I've seen that road before::_

_::It always leads me here::_

_::Lead me…to…your door::_

_::The wild and windy night::_

_::That the rain…washed away::_

_::Has left a pool of tears::_

_::Crying for the day::_

_::Why leave me standing here?::_

_::Let me know…the way::_

_::Many times…I've been alone…and many times…I've cried::_

_::Anyway…you'll never know…the many ways…I've tried::_

_::And still they lead me back::_

_::To the long…winding road::_

_::You left me standing here…a long, long time ago::_

_::Don't keep me waiting here::_

_::Lead me to…your door::_

_::But don't leave me waiting here::_

_::Lead me to…your door::_

_::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…::_

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: ::Sigh:: Aww……

Sanosuke: ::Twitch:: You are an evil, vile little girl…

Megumi: Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!!!

Sanosuke: Don't tell me you enjoyed that, Megumi!

Megumi: ::Cough:: Of course not… ::Fox grin::

Jasmine: Tee hee… ::Wolf grin::

Sanosuke: Kami help me, I'm surrounded…

Jasmine: Okay peoples!! Now, for the next one, I'm either gonna do the song "Yesterday" for Saito, or "She Loves You" for Misao and Aoshi (again). Which one should I do? I've already typed part of "She Loves You", though…so maybe I'll do that one…

Saito: Good…I don't want to be in **any** of these…

Jasmine: ::Wolf grin:: Too bad!!

Saito: ::Pales:: Kuso…maybe if you people review, she won't have me in a song…review, or else!! Aku. Soku. Zan!!

-People only have hope because they cannot see Death standing behind them-

R&R!!!


	3. She Loves You

Jasmine: YAY!! Chappie three!! WHOO!!

Misao: ::Sigh:: Here we go again…I hope it's romantic!!

Jasmine: ::Wolf grin:: You won't have to worry about that!!

Aoshi: …Is this one going to be worse than the last two you did?

Jasmine: Eh…might be…heh heh…

Aoshi: ::Glare::

Jasmine: ::Sigh:: Must I do the disclaimer? ::Looks at a glaring Aoshi:: Fine! But that doesn't mean I can't embellish a bit…Let this pain of not owning Rurouni Kenshin tear the flesh from my body until I am left a mere carcass and the rats are—

Aoshi: ENOUGH!! Now, say your other disclaimer like a good girl…

Jasmine: ::Tears:: I…don't own…Saito… ::Falls to the ground sobbing hysterically:: NO!! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO?!?

Saito: ::Sweat drops::

Aoshi: ::Rolls eyes:: That isn't the disclaimer I was talking about…

Jasmine: Oh! Right…I don't own "She Loves You" by the Beatles, or any of their other songs…heh heh…

Misao: Here we go again!

To Gaby (hyatt: Tee hee!! Thanks! Sometimes an authoress just needs someone to encourage her! ::Grin:: I really needed that, thank you!

To Samuraiduck27: YAY!! Another reviewer!! YOU ROCK SO HARD!! Okay…lemme see…I was thinking of doing a Kenshin-Kaoru one next, but I really want to do Saito's. I promise you that I'll do a Kenshin-Kaoru one right afterwards! I'll even use the song "In My Life." WHOO!! Let me say this in the most un-awkward way I can…I LOVE YOU!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

She Loves You

_::She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah::_

"Come on, Aoshi-sama, hurry! It's right over here!" Makimachi Misao yelled over her shoulder to the former Okashira. Aoshi kept his strolling gait and ignored her.

_::She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah::_

Misao smiled and stopped running, patiently waiting for her Aoshi-sama to catch up.

_::She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…::_

Shinomori Aoshi sighed. Earlier that morning, Misao had told him that she wanted to show him something. Now, hours later, they still hadn't reached their destination.

_::You think you've lost your love? Well, I saw her yesterday::_

Aoshi looked ahead and saw the young ninja bouncing up and down in excitement. _What is so great that it would take this long to reach? Does she really want to show me this bad?_

_::It's you she thinking of, and she told me what to say::_

When the former Okashira finally reached where she was waiting, Misao tugged on the arm of his duster and happily pulled him along. "We're almost there, Aoshi-sama! Wait until you see!" The young ninja grinned up at him.

_::She says she loves you, and you know that can't be bad::_

Aoshi sighed under his breath. _How does Misao keep all this energy? Does she bottle it?_

_::Yes, she loves you, and you know you should be glad::_

"Just up this hill! Come on!"

_::She said you hurt her so…she almost lost her mind::_

Misao's breath came in short gasps as she struggled to run up the hill while simultaneously dragging Aoshi along with her. _I just know he'll like this,_ She thought with certainty.

_::But now she says she knows…you're not the hurting kind::_

When the two finally reached the top, Aoshi nearly gasped out loud.

_::She says she loves you, and you know that can't be bad::_

"Do you like it? I knew you would!" Misao beamed at the former Okashira and resumed her merry bouncing.

_::Yes, she loves you, and you know you should be glad. Oooooo!::_

It was a lake.

_::She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah::_

But it wasn't **just** a lake.

_::She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah::_

The sun was setting in the distance, causing everything to shimmer with soft light. _Are those…fireflies?_ Aoshi asked himself, blinking in awe at the beauty around him.

_::And with a love like that, you know you should be glad::_

Misao ran over to the edge of the water and started dancing. The light played over her body and made her seem like a glowing fairy, blessing the lake to be a sparkling wonder.

_::She knows it's up to you::_

Aoshi watched on, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. _I've…never seen Misao look…so beautiful…_

_::I think it's only fair::_

_Then again, I've never **really** looked at Misao before…_

_::Pride can hurt you too::_

The young ninja felt like she was floating on Cloud 9. She was in her place, the place she had found on her own, and her Aoshi-sama was with her.

_::Apologize to her::_

Misao put on a sudden burst of speed and clapped her hands over a small blade of grass. She triumphantly ran back over to Aoshi.

_::Because she loves you, and you know that can't be bad::_

"Aoshi-sama, look what I caught!!" The young ninja opened up her hands, and, there on her palm, was a firefly.

_::Yes, she loves you, and you know you should be glad. Oooooo! ::_

Aoshi looked down at the radiant little bug, and then looked back up at Misao's equally radiant face.

_::She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah::_

Misao grinned. "Isn't he cute?" She blew out, causing the firefly to fly away again, but…

_::She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah::_

"Aoshi-sama!!" The young ninja clutched her sides and fell giggling to the ground.

_::And with a love like that, you know you should be glad::_

The firefly had landed right on the end of Aoshi's nose.

_::With a love like that, you know you should be glad::_

The former Okashira stared down at it, surprised. This caused his eyes to cross, and that caused Misao to laugh even harder.

_::With a love like that, you know you should……::_

Finally, the firefly decided that it'd had enough, and took flight. Misao, through her tears of laughter, watched as it flew through the blades of grass, a small beacon of light that showed the way for lost travelers.

_::Be glad!!::_

"Misao, I don't see what is so funny." Aoshi crossed his arms, smiling slightly despite himself.

_::Yeah, yeah, yeah::_

"Oh nothing, Aoshi-sama!" Misao grinned and pushed herself off of the ground. She resumed dancing along the sandy bank, oblivious the former Okashira watching intently behind her.

_::Yeah, yeah, yeah::_

Aoshi closed his eyes and let the smells and sounds of the lake wash over him. He heard a frog croak a few feet away, and a sparrow chirped in the background. The former Okashira inhaled deeply, and the scent of wildflowers invaded his senses.

_::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!::_

That's when he heard the scream.

"AOSHI-SAMA!!"

And the splash that cut through the air.

The former Okashira opened his eyes in alarm, only to see something that made him totally lose his composure.

No Misao.

"Misao?! Misao, where are you?!" Aoshi ran over to the edge of the water, and saw the bubbles that had formed on the surface.

And Misao was nowhere to be found.

The former Okashira stared down at the serene, blue depths of the lake. _Oh, kuso…_

Another splash tore through the air.

Aoshi swam for all he was worth, ignoring the weight of his overcoat as it threatened to drag him down. Thankfully, the water was clear, and the former Okashira could see the bottom of the lake. He looked down and distinguished a splash of darker blue, floating helplessly with the currents. Aoshi held his breath and dove under.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

All Misao could see was darkness. The last thing she remembered was screaming for help, and now…there was nothing…absolutely…nothing. _Am…I dying? Is this what it feels like? Kami…I never got my first kiss…Aoshi-sama…_

_Misao!_

_What was that? Was that a…voice? But…I'm under water…how can I hear anything?_

_Misao!_

_There it is again…stupid brain…stop making me hear…AOSHI?!? _The former Okashira's face loomed out of the darkness.

_Don't you give up on me, Misao! I'm going to rescue you, don't give up!_

Aoshi had finally reached the young ninja, and he grabbed a sleeve of her outfit and proceeded to drag her prone form to the top of the water. He was running out of air himself, and only with a last effort did he manage to break the surface.

Misao gasped and coughed in his arms. She was holding on to him for all she was worth, and she had buried her face into his chest.

Aoshi struggled to tread water, it being harder due to the fact that he had to hold Misao up.

"Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami…" The young ninja sputtered. "Oh Kami…"

"It's all right, Misao, it's okay…shhhh." Aoshi, in a desperate attempt to calm the floundering ninja, held her closer to him.

"Aoshi…oh Kami…I…can't believe…I almost…" Misao sobbed, cutting off her choppy sentence.

"It's okay, it's okay, you're fine now, Misao. I'll never let anything like that happen again, I swear." The former Okashira rubbed soothing circles down Misao's back.

Well, I bet you can guess what happened next.

Misao, finally noticing their close proximity, blushed pure, undiluted crimson.

Aoshi was actually starting to get comfortable, and sighed when the young ninja hastily pulled away.

Which was a bad thing, as Misao couldn't swim.

"Eeeeeeeeeeep!!"

Aoshi threw an arm around the ninja's waist and held her up.

Misao blushed again, but didn't move.

"Misao, let's get back to the shore. Hold onto me, and I can swim us there."

"O-okay…"

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Aoshi flopped down on the sandy shore with a sigh. _I am completely beat…ugh…_

The young ninja fell down next to him, but remained in a sitting position. "Thank you for saving me, Aoshi-sama. I don't…I have no idea how to repay you…"

"There's no need, Misao."

The young ninja wasn't so sure. _When he held me…I felt…so warm. He was holding me so tenderly. Does this mean? Can I…Okay, Misao, you're about to take a huge risk. Don't regret what you are about to do, and don't think. Just do it._

The former Okashira closed his eyes. _I'm soaking wet, but for some reason, I…want to stay here. The sun is going down, though, so maybe I should tell Misao---_

The feel of Misao's lips on his own cut off his thoughts.

_Oh Kami, I can't believe I'm doing this!_

_I…can't believe she's doing this…_

_But, I like it!_

_But…I like it…_

Misao, not feeling Aoshi push her away, deepened the kiss.

_His lips are so warm! I never knew…that a kiss could feel like this!_

_Her lips are so warm…is this what…a kiss feels like?_

_I wonder…should I…_

_I wonder…can I…_

Aoshi opened his lips, and Misao, surprised, let her tongue shoot in.

_He's not…rejecting me! _

_She isn't…rejecting me…_

_Aoshi!_

_Misao…_

They remained this way for another minute, until the young ninja pulled away, gasping. She swallowed hard and blushed crimson.

Aoshi looked up at her. "Misao…that was…I've never…"

"Aoshi-sama…that was…my first kiss…"

The two stared at each other.

Misao gazed into Aoshi's deep pools of icy blue. _It's like…you could get lost in them…forever…_ The worst part was…she wanted to.

Aoshi gazed into Misao's bright, shining light blue eyes. _They are…like windows to the sky…the exact same color…_

The young ninja was the first to look away. "Aoshi-sama…the sun has gone down…we should head back to the Aoiya…"

But the former Okashira was still staring intently at her. "Misao…we don't have to leave yet…I just…want to stay here…and…" Aoshi pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Misao's shoulders. "I want to stay here…with you…just for a little while longer…"

Misao's heart skipped a beat. "O-okay…" She leaned forward into the hug and enveloped her arms around the former Okashira's torso. "I…like this, Aoshi. I want to be with you, here…just like this…" The young ninja grinned and closed her eyes.

Aoshi smiled and leaned his chin on the top of her head. _This is so nice…I never knew how good…Misao…could smell._He sighed and shut his own eyes.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

A few inches away, on a blade of grass, two fireflies sat and watched the pair as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_Aww…you can tell that that girl loves him…_

_Yeah, but that guy…so easy to read!_

_They'll make a good couple._

_I agree._

And, with that, the fireflies took to the air and disappeared. They were nothing but two glowing specks in the distance when Shinomori Aoshi opened one eye to see what the small noise had been. He shrugged, not seeing anything, and fell back into the world of sleep.

_::She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah::_

_::She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah::_

_::She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…::_

_::You think you've lost your love? Well, I saw her yesterday::_

_::It's you she thinking of, and she told me what to say::_

_::She says she loves you, and you know that can't be bad::_

_::Yes, she loves you, and you know you should be glad::_

_::She said you hurt her so…she almost lost her mind::_

_::But now she says she knows…you're not the hurting kind::_

_::She says she loves you, and you know that can't be bad::_

_::Yes, she loves you, and you know you should be glad. Oooooo!::_

_::She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah::_

_::She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah::_

_::And with a love like that, you know you should be glad::_

_::She knows it's up to you::_

_::I think it's only fair::_

_::Pride can hurt you too::_

_::Apologize to her::_

_::Because she loves you, and you know that can't be bad::_

_::Yes, she loves you, and you know you should be glad. Oooooo!::_

_::She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah::_

_::She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah::_

_::And with a love like that, you know you should be glad::_

_::With a love like that, you know you should be glad::_

_::With a love like that, you know you should……::_

_::Be glad!!::_

_::Yeah, yeah, yeah::_

_::Yeah, yeah, yeah::_

_::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!::_

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: Whew…that is one **long** song!

Aoshi: ::Twitch:: Oh…Kami…

Misao: YAY!! My first kiss! ::Glomps Aoshi::

Aoshi: ::Coughs and blushes::

Jasmine: Okay…I'm gonna leave these two alone for now…oh Saito!

Saito: …What?!

Jasmine: You're next! ::Wolf grins::

Saito: NO WAY!! You people didn't review her enough! Aku. Soku. Zan! ::Takes out katana::

Jasmine: ::Sob:: Well…at least I got three reviews…

Saito: ::Sighs:: Don't cry, Jasmine-kun, it'll be okay…

Jasmine: YAY!! ::Glomps::

Saito: Ugh…just review her, people, please?

Jasmine: Anyways…so…this one's gonna do Saito's next with the song "Yesterday". And, as a request, I'm gonna do a Kenshin-Kaoru one with the song "In My Life". What do I do next? Maybe I'll take a break from fluff and do a little bit of humor…like, give each character a theme…

Saito: ::Glares:: No way!

Jasmine: YAY!! Themes it is! Hmm…a good one for Aoshi is "Nowhere Man" …

Saito: ::Sighs:: Why does my life always have to be so horrible?

Jasmine: 'Till next time, loyal reviewers, this is Jasmine Reinier, signing off!

-People only have hope because they cannot see Death standing behind them-

R&R!!


	4. Yesterday

Jasmine: YAY!! I'm on a roll!! Chappie four! WHOO!!

Saito: ::Glare::

Jasmine: Aww…don't be mad, Wolfie!

Saito: ::Twitch:: Did you…just call me…WOLFIE?!?

Jasmine: Hmm…maybe… ::Innocent face::

Saito: Don't you EVER call me Wolfie!!

Jasmine: ::Wolf grin:: But, Wolfie, I didn't!

Saito: ::Ultra twitch::

Jasmine: Anyway…the disclaimer…Let this pain of not owning Rurouni Kenshin cause me to wither away until I am left a mere husk and the maggots are---

Saito: GAH!! Why must you be so graphic?!

Jasmine: I don't know…Maybe it's because I like to be! ::Doesn't notice lawyers creeping up behind her::

Saito: Jasmine! Look---

Jasmine: ::Gets grabbed by lawyers and is dragged away kicking and screaming:: NO!! THE LAWYERS ARE ATTACKING!!

Saito: ::Grabs onto her hand and pulls:: SAY THE OTHER DISCLAIMER!!

Jasmine: OKAY, OKAY!! I don't own Saito!! ::Sobs::

Saito: ::Sweat drops:: NOT THAT ONE!!

Jasmine: Oh…heh heh…I don't own the song "Yesterday" or any of the Beatles' other songs!

Lawyers: ::Dejectedly let her go and slither away::

Jasmine: Whew! Thanks for saving me, Wolfie!

Saito: I THOUGHT I TOLD---

Jasmine: ::Tunes him out:: Thank you all for those kind reviews! They mean so much to me!

To GreenEyedFloozy: Oh Aurore, you know I always do! In fact, I sleep with both of my katanas! ::Wolf grin:: You can never be too careful…

To Samuraiduck27: ::Tears:: Thank you! I'm so happy that I actually have reviewers… You guys are the best! Oh, and of course I reviewed your story! It was awesome, by the way! Want to know something strange? You reviewed both of my friend's stories too!! GreenEyedFloozy and Lexi-Teniro!

To Ame no Neko: ::More tears:: Thank you so much!! I don't ever plan out what I'm going to write, and I'm always surprised about what I come up with. Thanks again! Oh, and I loved your story! I'd ask you to update…but the whole homework thing… ::Shivers:: Today's the last day of vacation, and I'm trying to get this chappie out now so you guys won't have to wait… (That is…if you **are** waiting…)

Jasmine: Okay, peoples…this chappie's gonna be a little angst-y…There isn't gonna be any fluff, because "Yesterday" is kind of a sad song…I just know I'm gonna want to huggle poor Saito even when I'm only halfway done!! I hope I don't disappoint you guys…But, since this one isn't very fluffy, I'll do another Saito one that is, kay? Here we go…

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Yesterday 

_::Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away::_

Saito Hajime slowly strolled through the streets of Tokyo with his head bent, the very picture of defeat.

_::Now it looks as though they're here to stay::_

It was a horribly overcast day. Rain poured down by the buckets, soaking everything in its path.

_::Oh, I believe in yesterday::_

The cop didn't seem to care, though.

_::Why…she…had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say::_

Saito could feel the rainwater lethargically falling down his neck and into his uniform. He rubbed at it half-heartedly.

_::I…said…something wrong, now I long… for yesterday::_

_Tokio…I…I cannot believe you are…gone…_

_::Yesterday…::_

_I had tried so hard…to protect you…but…I failed…_

_::Love was such an easy game to play::_

Where was he going? Saito didn't know anymore. The cop just continued walking, ignoring everything around him.

_::Now I need a place to hide away::_

I'm a failure…I failed as a husband…and I failed as a protector… 

_::Oh, I believe in yesterday::_

Saito shoved his hands into his pockets. What do I do now? My life…is meaningless… 

_::Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be::_

His old vow…his vow to kill Battosai…was that pointless too? …It didn't seem important anymore…

_::There's a shadow hanging over me::_

Now…Saito was lost.

_::Oh, yesterday came suddenly::_

It had happened…so fast…

_::Why…she…had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say::_

He had come home after working all night, and…had found her…Tokio…

_::I…said…something wrong, now I long… for yesterday::_

Laying in a pool…of her own blood…

_::Yesterday…::_

With a katana jutting out of her stomach…

_::Love was such an easy game to play::_

Saito had stood there, in total and complete shock. Finding her like that had hit him…so hard…

_::Now I need a place to hide away::_

Unfamiliar emotions had surged through him…until…

_::Oh, I believe in yesterday::_

He had snapped.

_::Mm…mm…mm…mm…mm…::_

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

It had taken four policemen and Chou to subdue him.

Heh…if he hadn't been so serious, it almost would have been…amusing…

Saito had taken out his katana and charged out of the house, amber eyes ablaze and sword in the air. The only sane words he could remember himself thinking were "kill", "revenge", "death", and "bastard".

It was quite funny, though…considering the fact that he had no idea as to who had actually killed Tokio.

And, stupidly, he had gone by the police station yelling death threats to the air. So, naturally, he had been chased down…

All the wolf could remember from that little incident was running through an alleyway, pursued by his own men. One of them had managed to keep up with Saito, and he lunged, catching the wolf around his knees and bringing him forcefully to the ground. Saito had kicked out, determined to find the murderer and not caring whom else got killed along the way. The stubborn man had held on, though, and had bought Chou and the others enough time to catch up. The next thing the wolf knew, two of the policemen had sat down on his legs, preventing him from getting up. His arms were being held at his sides, and a huge weight was pressing down on his back. Saito started yelling out completely random things, and Chou (who was the one sitting on his back) pushed the wolf's face into the dirt.

"Whoa, boss! Calm down and tell us what's gotten into ya! What's with all them threats you were screamin' 'bout earlier?" Chou drawled, waiting until Saito calmed down enough to actually speak normally.

The wolf stared at the ground, finally coming back to his senses. Then a thought hit him: Tokio was dead. She wasn't coming back; no matter how many people he killed. Saito swallowed hard. How could he have let this happen? How…could his wife be dead? And so, shakily, he told the blond-haired Westerner exactly what had happened.

Chou took a deep, shuddering breath. "So…Tokio is…dead, eh? Gee, boss, I'm sorry…" The broom head got up and signaled for the others to do the same. "I'll round up some more of us 'n scout the area, 'kay? Are you gonna be aright, boss?" Chou reached down and pulled Saito to his feet.

The wolf nodded mutely.

"Aright…just…be careful. I swear, we'll find this bastard for ya and bring 'im to justice. I won't let you down!" And, with that, Chou turned around and started back to the police station. He was going to find that son-of-a-bitch and make sure Saito got his revenge!

The said cop was still in the alleyway when the rain started falling. He lifted his head and blinked up at the sky. If any passersby noticed water running down the wolf's face, for their own safety they assumed that it was just rainwater.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Saito sighed at the memory. _That was hours ago…so why do I still feel like part of me has been torn out?_ The wolf wiped his sopping wet bangs out of his eyes and stared at his surroundings. He had managed to walk to the outskirts of Tokyo! Saito looked around, and saw, not ten feet from where he was standing, a sakura tree. _That…was Tokio's favorite…and it's in full bloom…_Everything suddenly became clear to the wolf. He walked over to the tree and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the scent of sakura blossoms. _Exactly…what Tokio smelled like…_Saito sat down at its base and closed his eyes. _I know what I must do…I cannot keep living like this…_The wolf slowly unsheathed his katana and held it in front of him. _I always wanted to go honorably…and this is a true samurai death…Tokio…I will be joining you shortly…_

_Hajime…_

Saito's eyes shot open. _Who…I don't let anyone but…Tokio call me by my first name…_

Hajime…look…I'm over here… 

_It…it can't…be…_ The wolf slowly turned his head. What he saw caused him to gasp out loud in astonishment. "Tokio!? But…but…how…?"

The hazy being that looked exactly like Saito's dead wife smiled warmly. _Hajime…please, don't kill yourself…I want you to live the rest of your life…I don't want you to cut it short…Hajime…_

"Tokio…but…what is there for me to do here? There are other cops…and there aren't any other lunatics trying to take over Japan…so…I am not needed. Tokio…I don't…I don't want to be here…if you aren't…" Heck, he was going crazy anyway, so why not talk to his hallucination?

Ghost-like tears were falling down Tokio's face. _Hajime…_ She floated closer to the wolf and closed the gap between them. _You are needed…you will find out in time exactly where…but, please…we will meet again, soon…I love you…Hajime… _Tokio brought her face down and gently kissed the wolf. _I have to go…goodbye, my love…_

Saito watched as the blurry figure slowly disappeared. _That…was a very real hallucination…_ The wolf touched his lips. _Maybe…I will live a little longer…heck, I was the Third Captain of the First Shinsengumi Unit! I'll live on…and I'll see Tokio again…some day…_

The wolf pushed himself up and stretched. _Now, to go bug the tanuki girl and annoy Battosai!_ Saito grinned and started back towards town, whistling a merry tune.

The wind picked up, and the branches of the sakura tree swept to and fro, almost like they were waving the wolf goodbye.

_::Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away::_

_::Now it looks as though they're here to stay::_

_::Oh, I believe in yesterday::_

_::Why…she…had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say::_

_::I…said…something wrong, now I long… for yesterday::_

_::Yesterday…::_

_::Love was such an easy game to play::_

_::Now I need a place to hide away::_

_::Oh, I believe in yesterday::_

_::Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be::_

_::There's a shadow hanging over me::_

_::Oh, yesterday came suddenly::_

_::Why…she…had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say::_

_::I…said…something wrong, now I long… for yesterday::_

_::Yesterday…::_

_::Love was such an easy game to play::_

_::Now I need a place to hide away::_

_::Oh, I believe in yesterday::_

_::Mm…mm…mm…mm…mm…::_

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: Oh, Wolfie, I'm so sorry!! ::Huggles::

Saito: ::Too shocked to say anything::

Jasmine: Heh heh…guess it was more angst-y then I thought… ::Sweat drops::

Saito: YOU MADE ME ALMOST COMMIT SEPPUKKU!!

Jasmine: ::Laughs nervously:: That's not how I planned it…

Saito: ::Seething:: YOU NEVER PLAN THEM!!!

Jasmine: Heh heh…calm down, Wolfie!! I promise your next one will be happier…

Saito: Oh no, you are **not** going to do another one with me in it!

Jasmine: Am too!

Saito: Are not!

Jasmine: Wolfie, you know that I am the authoress, and thus have supreme power over this fic, right?

Saito: ::Glares::

Jasmine: Good! Okay, sorry about the wait, people! I can only update when I'm at my dad's house…so the Kenshin-Kaoru one I'm planning won't be done for another two days…I'm sorry…

Saito: No you're not!

Jasmine: ::Smacks him:: Okay, 'Till next time, loyal reviewers, this is Jasmine Reinier, signing off!

-People only have hope because they cannot see Death standing behind them-

R&R!!


	5. In My Life

"Love is only a kiss away from friendship" – Anonymous

Jasmine: I can't believe I made it to chappie five without any flames! WHOO!!!

Saito: ::Glares::

Kenshin: This one wants to know if he's in this chapter, that he does!

Kaoru: Ooooo….if Kenshin's in it, does that mean I'm in it too?!

Jasmine: ::Grins:: Yup! Both of you are in it this time!

Kenshin: This one is very happy, that he is.

Kaoru: Oh, Kenshin! ::Glomps::

Saito: ::Rolls eyes:: Get a room, you two!

Kenshin: ORO!!

Kaoru: Saito! ::Takes out bokken:: You are such a jerk!

Saito: Oh shit…put that thing away, tanuki!

Jasmine: Wolfie, stop being mean to Kaoru!

Kenshin: Oro? Wolfie?

Kaoru: ::Drops bokken and starts laughing:: AHAHAHAHAHA!! WOLFIE!!!

Saito: ::Blushes:: JASMINE!! I thought I told you to stop calling me that!

Jasmine: Stop calling you what? ::Wolf grin::

Kenshin: ::Trying to hold in laughter::

Saito: ::Anger mark:: JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!!

Jasmine: Okay, Wolfie! Let this pain of not owning Rurouni Kenshin cause me to spontaneously combust, and may my ashes flutter away on the wind until---

Kenshin: ::Can't hold it in any longer and bursts out laughing:: WOLFIE!!

Kaoru: ::Falls into Kenshin and they both flop to the ground:: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Saito: ::Crimson:: Now…say…the…other…disclaimers…

Jasmine: ::Grins and turns into a chibi:: I don't own Wolfie or any songs by the Beatles!! Rock on, forever, boys!

Saito: Aku…Soku…Zan…

To Samuraiduck27: ::Crying:: I still can't believe I wrote that…ugh!! Saito's my favorite character, too!! It's just…well…kinda hard to picture Wolfie in a fluffy moment… ::Tries to picture it and fails miserably:: Hmm…maybe I could do…A FUZZY MOMENT!! WHOO!! Oh, and I'm happy he didn't kill himself too!! Suicidal Wolfies are not good things…

To Lext-Teniro: ::Falls to the ground sobbing hysterically:: Seriously!! I didn't know I could do that either! ::Tears:: I'm such a mean authoress!!

To Ame no Neko: ::Grins:: You're very welcome! Oh, and I wouldn't let Wolfie kill you…heh heh…he knows what I would do to him if he killed one of my reviewers… ::Grins again:: Isn't huggle a fun word?!

To GreenEyedFloozy: ::Maniacal laughter:: Threats are fun…

Jasmine: Okies! This one is a request from Samuraiduck27! I'll try my best, 'kay? Oh, and if someone could give me another request, that would be VERY appreciated! Enough of my rambling…OWTF!!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

In My Life

_::There are places I'll remember::_

"Kenshin? Kenshin, where are you?!"

_::All my life…though some have changed::_

Kamiya Kaoru was running through her dojo, looking for everyone's favorite redheaded rurouni.

_::Some forever, not for better::_

Kenshin was humming a happy tune. _Ah…it couldn't get much better than this, that it couldn't!_ The rurouni was in the backyard of the dojo washing clothes, and he grinned up at the cloudless blue sky.

_::Some have gone…and some remain::_

Kaoru was starting to get worried, and she yelled Kenshin's name louder.

_::All these places…had…their…moments::_

Kenshin's ears picked up a sound. He lifted his head from the stain he was working on getting out and glanced back at the dojo. "Oro?"

_::With lovers and friends…I still can recall::_

The kendo instructor slammed open the back door and surged forward. She never saw the tub of cleaning water…

_::Some are dead…and…some…are…living::_

**Splash!!!**

_::In my……life…I've loved them all::_

"Gah!! Kenshin, you jerk!" Kaoru took out her bokkan, and…

_::But of all these friends and lovers::_

**Crack!!!**

_::There is no…one…compares with you::_

"Oro!!!"

_::And these mem'ries lose their meaning::_

**Crack! Crack! Crack!**

_::When I think…of love…as something new::_

"Ororororo!"

_::Tho' I know…I'll…never lose affection::_

"I'M ALL WET, THANKS TO YOU!!" Kaoru brought back her bokken again and prepared for another swing.

_::For people and things…that went before::_

"Th-this one is sorry, Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin yelped out, still in "oro mode".

_::I know…I'll…often…stop and think about them::_

Kaoru glared at the poor rurouni and lowered her offensive wooden stick. (_-Kaoru:_ _HEY!! It's a bokken, not a stick!! -A/n: GET BACK TO THE STORY!!_)

_::In my……life…I love you more::_

Kenshin mentally sighed and laughed nervously. "Heh heh…this one is going to have to wash the clothing again, that he is…"

_::In my………life…I love…you…more…::_

**Crack!**

"ORO!!"

"KENSHIN, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID CLOTHING!! I'm standing here, soaking wet, and YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE CONCERNED!"

"Oro!! This one is sorry, Miss Kaoru!! Please don't hit this one again!"

A big anger mark was evident on the kendo instructor's forehead. All she had wanted to do was ask Kenshin to go and walk with her…and now… "YOU JUST HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING, DON'T YOU?! I ONLY WANTED TO ASK IF YOU WOULD…go somewhere…with…" Kaoru blushed and turned her back on the redheaded rurouni. "You know what? Just…forget it…"

"Oro? This one would be happy to go anywhere with you, Miss Kaoru, that he would!"

Kaoru blushed a deeper red and turned back around. "Y-you would?"

Kenshin grinned at her in his all-knowing way. "Of course! But this one thinks that Miss Kaoru should change into a fresh kimono, that he---"

**CRACK!!!**

"YOU JERK!!"

"OROOOOOOOOOOO!!"

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Kaoru hurriedly went through all of her kimonos, trying to find one that Kenshin would think looked good on her. _This pink one's ugly…and…YELLOW?! Since when have I EVER worn yellow?! …GAH!! All of my kimonos are so plain!! I want something special…something…_ The kendo instructor gasped out loud when she came across a kimono she was sure that she'd never seen before. "Oh, wow…" Kaoru held it up and inspected every inch. It was a deep, cherry-red color with golden blossoms randomly strewn across its front. The outfit was complete with a dark blue sash and a matching hair ribbon. "Where…I don't…remember getting this…Oh well!! It's PERFECT!!"

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

"Hmm…what should this one wear? Are all of this one's clothes magenta?" Kenshin was currently buried up to his neck in pink gis, and he visibly sweat dropped.

(_-Kenshin: THEY AREN'T PINK, THAT THEY AREN'T!! They are magenta! – A/n: ::Whistles innocently::_).

"Oro!! Just great…what shall this one do now?" The redheaded rurouni sighed. "Hey…what's that? This one's never seen that before…" He tunneled deeper into the clothes and came up triumphantly waving a dark, forest-green gi. "If this one bought this…he sure doesn't remember it…oh well! It's perfect, that it is!"

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Kaoru stood with her back to the dojo and her arms crossed over her chest. _Oh, Kami…I hope Kenshin likes my kimono…maybe I should have left my hair down? And…would I look better in makeup? Oh, Kami…oh, Kami…_She sighed._ "_Why am I so nervous? It's only Kenshin, after---"

"Hello, Miss Kaoru!"

"GAH!!"

**Crack!**

"Oro……"

"Oh, Kenshin! I'm sorry! You scared me…that's all…heh heh…" Kaoru put her bokken back into her kimono and blushed apologetically.

"Ororororo…That's okay, Miss Kaoru…" Kenshin gave her his trademark "oro face".

The kendo instructor grinned and turned back around. "Okay, then! I was thinking that we should go to---" She broke off with a shocked look on her face.

Kenshin blinked a few times and rubbed his head, then looked up at Kaoru. "Miss Kaoru, what's wrong? You look a little---" The redheaded rurouni trailed off and merely stared at her.

_He's…He's wearing thegi I bought him…I was too afraid to give it to him to his face…so I shoved it in with all the others…wow, he looks…really good…_

_Oro? Miss Kaoru's wearing the kimono this one got her…she looks…amazing in it, that she does…but…how did she find it? This one was sure he hid it fairly well…and he still can't believe that he didn't give it to her personally…oro…_

Kaoru coughed and hid a blush. "Well…you're looking very nice, Kenshin…"

Kenshin swallowed hard and grinned. "This one thinks you too are looking nice, that he does, Miss Kaoru…"

An awkward silence lasted for a few seconds, until Kaoru spoke again. "Well…Kenshin…Okay! Are we going somewhere or not?!"

"Oro! Of course, Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin pushed himself off of the ground and sweat dropped. "Erm…are you deciding where we go, Miss Kaoru?"

The kendo instructor smiled sweetly. "Well, Kenshin…I just thought…I kind of…wanted to walk with you…if that's okay…"

Kenshin beamed at her. "Of course, Miss Kaoru, this one would love---"

**Crack!**

"YOU CAN JUST CALL ME "KAORU", YOU KNOW!! YOU DON'T ALWAYS HAVE TO SAY, "MISS"!!"

"ORO!! This one is sorry, Miss---"

**Crack!**

"WHAT DID I JUST GET THROUGH TELLING YOU?!"

"Ororororororo…Okay, Kaoru…this one…will just shut up now, that he will…"

Kaoru again smiled sweetly and replaced her bokken. "All right then, come on!" The kendo instructor took off down the road, and a dazed, oro-faced Kenshin wobbled off after her.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

_I remember this river…this is where Jin-e kidnapped me…_

"Kaoru, look at the moon!"

The kendo instructor blinked away her thoughts and stared up at the night sky. The bright, shining, full moon took her breath away. "Oh, Kenshin! It's…beautiful…"

Kaoru and the redheaded rurouni were sitting on the bank of a small river, unconsciously holding hands. They had been together for hours now, and neither one seemed to want to return to the dojo. The kendo instructor yawned widely.

"Kaoru, maybe we should head home…you seem tired…" Kenshin braced himself for the impact he knew was coming. Instead, he felt small arms encircle his torso.

"I don't want to go back yet, Kenshin…let's just stay here…for a little while longer…" Kaoru buried her face into his gi and inhaled his scent. The redheaded rurouni smelled like soap (of course! You would too if you washed clothes all the time!) …and…plants. He smelled of the earth, and the kendo instructor loved it…so much that she closed her eyes and sighed. "You're so…comfy…Kenshin…"

The rurouni blinked and blushed. "Th-thank you, Kaoru. But this one thinks that it is time to go home, that he---" Kenshin stared down at the kendo instructor's now sleeping face and sighed. "Okay, Kaoru…it looks like this one is going to have to carry you home, that it does…"

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Kenshin slowly set Kaoru down onto her futon, but was shocked to find that she had fisted part of his gi. He pulled at her hand, trying to get her to let go, but she wouldn't. Instead, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into the futon with her. What was a poor rurouni to do?

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Kaoru sighed heavily and pressed her face further into her pillow. _Hmm…why is…my pillow moving?_ It was true; this pillow of hers seemed to be rising up and down in a steady rhythm! The kendo instructor yawned, blinked, and tried to find the reason to the pillow phenomenon. Instead, she saw Kenshin.

**CRACK!!! CRACK!!! CRACK!!!**

"ORORORORORO!!"

"KENSHIN, YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!!

"Kaoru, this one swears that he did nothing!"

Hmm…did this make her feel good or bad? Ah well…

**CRACK!!**

"OUTOUTOUT!!"

"ORO!! Yes ma'am!!" The redheaded rurouni assumed the oro face and practically flew out the door.

The kendo instructor waited until she knew he was gone to start bouncing around the room in glee. "Yes, yes, yes! Phase one, complete! In only a short amount of time, I've gotten Kenshin to call me Kaoru, I've snuggled with him, and he's slept in my futon! WHOO!! I just need to wait a bit longer…Kenshin…someday, we'll be together…my oro-ing, redheaded rurouni…"

Kenshin stepped away from the door and smiled warmly. "Kaoru..." He whispered. "This one'll make sure you don't wait long…" And he walked back into the room, letting destiny take its course.

_::There are places I'll remember::_

_::All my life…though some have changed::_

_::Some forever, not for better::_

_::Some have gone…and some remain::_

_::All these places…had…their…moments::_

_::With lovers and friends…I still can recall::_

_::Some are dead…and…some…are…living::_

_::In my……life…I've loved them all::_

_::But of all these friends and lovers::_

_::There is no…one…compares with you::_

_::And these mem'ries lose their meaning::_

_::When I think…of love…as something new::_

_::Tho' I know…I'll…never lose affection::_

_::For people and things…that went before::_

_::I know…I'll…often…stop and think about them::_

_::In my……life…I love you more::_

_::In my………life…I love…you…more…::_

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: Well…there you have it! Like it or hate it, but please review it! This is my first attempt at Kenshin-Kaoru…was it good?

Saito: ::Glares:: Nope!

Jasmine: ::Glares back::

Saito and Jasmine: ::In a glaring contest::

Kenshin and Kaoru: ::Have been gone a long time::

Saito: Feh…you're just a baka onna anyway…

Jasmine: ::Twitches:: WHAT WAS THAT, WOLFIE?! ::Holds up rope and gestures to nearest chair::

Saito: ::Sweat drops:: Heh heh…

Jasmine: ::Lunges::

-We shall now take this moment to waitand can safely assume that Saito is getting his head handed to him-

Jasmine: ::Grinning:: Ah! I feel MUCH better now!

Saito: ::Out cold and tied to a chair::

Jasmine: Okies, everyone, I love all you guys and I'm sorry that this chappie was a bit late…I found it harder to do than all the others…Well, 'till next time, loyal reviewers, this is Jasmine Reinier, signing off!!

-People only have hope because they cannot see Death standing behind them-

R&R!!


	6. Here Comes The Sun

"If I were rain, that joins sky and earth that otherwise never touch, could I join two hearts as well?" – Bleach 'Memories In The Rain'

Jasmine:Grinning maniacally: YAY! THIS IS MY SIXTH CHAPPIE:Does the renowned 'happy dance':

Saito: Dear Kami, save us all… :Sighs:

Jasmine:Tears up: What's THAT supposed to mean!

Saito:Rolls eyes: Nothing, dear…

Jasmine:Shocked look: You…just called…me dear…

Saito:Blinks: What the _hell_ are you talking about! OF COURSE I DIDN'T!

Jasmine:Grinning: Oh Wolfie…don't deny it…

Saito:Twitches: I have a wife, damnit!

Jasmine:Smirks: Not any more…it seems our _dear_ Tokio-san has taken a :cough cough: _Unexplainable_ fall from a _very_ tall tree…

Saito:Sweat drops: You killed her, didn't you?

Jasmine:Grins innocently: Yup!

Saito:Face-falls: Just say the disclaimers…

Jasmine: Okies! May this pain of not owning Rurouni Kenshin cause me to drown in my own sorrow, and may the many river-rats consume my bodily organs until…

Yahiko:Interrupts and punches fist into the air: Yes! I'm in this one!

Jasmine:Ruffles his hair: With Tsubame, too…Oh, and sadly, this Ryu-chan doesn't own Wolfie!

Yahiko:Blushes bright red: Ts-Tsubame…and m-me?

To Samuraiduck27: Yeah…heh heh…that was my first shot…THANK YOU! I'm so happy to know that I did a good job! You rock!

To GreenEyedFloozy: Mmm…shackles… :Grins: …Kinkiness!

To Angel Waters: HIYA! Tee hee…took you long enough to review, my supposedly 'sanest of the four of us' friend! AND I OWN MR. BOB! HE IS MINE!

To Glorfindel Silverleaf: Thank you so much! And yes…Wolfie's was kinda…dark…heh heh…I think I was feeling down that day. If I write and I'm feeling miserable, I tend to put some of that in my writing…no more of this! Bad Jasmine, bad!

To Ttv:Grins: Thank you! Oh, creativity killed the cat, you know! Or…was that curiosity? Ah well! Thanks for the compliment! I LOVE NEW REVIEWERS! YAY:Happy dances: I'm glad to know that I made you laugh…I thought that my chappies had gotten a bit angsty, so a humor break is always good! Hopefully you'll think this chappie's funny too!

Jasmine:Coughs: Sorry this was late…school,_ homework_, Tae-Kwon-Do, friends…stuff kinda got in the way… :Curses teachers: Okies! Now, to the damn fic!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Here Comes The Sun

_:Here comes the sun…doo da doo doo…:_

"Oh! Watch out, Yahiko-chan, there's water on the floor!"

_:Here comes the sun…and I say, "It's all right.":_

**Crash!**

_:Little darling, it's been a long, cold, lonely winter:_

"Oh, Yahiko-chan…"

_:Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here:_

"Ow…" The said spiky-haired boy was currently rubbing his poor, aching backside. Tsubame bent down to help him up.

_:Here comes the sun…:_

"Are you okay, Yahiko-chan? Do you want me to get Tae-san?"

_:Here comes the sun, and I say, "It's all right.":_

"No Tsubame…AND STOP CALLING ME 'CHAN'!"

_:Little darling, the smiles returning to their faces:_

"Eeep! I'm sorry, Yahiko-chan!" Tears welled up in Tsubame's eyes.

_:Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here:_

Yahiko's mouth opened, but, before he could say anything, saw the droplets fall down the little waitress' face.

_:Here comes the sun…:_

"Aww…sheesh…don't cry, Tsubame, I'm…sorry…"

_:Here comes the sun, and I say, "It's all right":_

Tsubame sniffled and gave him a watery smile. "That's okay, Yahiko-cha…Yahiko."

_:Sun, sun, sun, here it comes…:_

The spiky-haired boy looked forlornly down at the pile of smashed dishes. "Oh kuso…Tae's gonna have my head…"

_:Sun, sun, sun, here it comes…:_

"It's okay, Yahiko! I'll just tell Tae-san that I…accidentally fell into you…and we _both_ broke the dishes!" Tsubame grinned.

_:Sun, sun, sun, here it comes…:_

Yahiko blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Er…right…heh heh!"

_:Sun, sun, sun, here it comes…:_

_Great…that was smooth…great going, Yahiko!_

_:Sun, sun, sun, here it comes…:_

Tsubame giggled. "Okay! We should go and tell her about them…it wouldn't be good to just leave a pile of broken dishes in the middle of the floor!"

_:Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting:_

"Er…right…heh heh!"

_:Little darling, it feels like years since it's been clear:_

_That was even smoother…ugh…I'm pathetic…_

_:Here comes the sun…:_

"Come on!" The little waitress latched onto Yahiko's hand and proceeded to drag him to the entrance of the Akabeko.

_:Here comes the sun, and I say, "It's all right":_

"Gah! Tsubame, hold on! We don't have to tell Tae right n-"

_:It's all right:_

**Crash!**

"OH! What hit…me?" Tae looked down at Yahiko with an eyebrow raised.

"Ooooooh…ouch…" The spiky-haired boy stared dazedly back up at Tae from the floor with a supposedly innocent grin on his face.

"Tae-san, I accidentally knocked into Yahiko while he was carrying dishes. They broke all over the floor…"

"So that was what that big ole noise was! You two got to be more careful back there!"

"Heh heh…it was mostly _my_ fault, Tae…I'll clean 'um up…" Yahiko pushed himself off of the ground and crossed his arms.

Tae grinned knowingly. "Aaaaaaah…is Yahiko-chan takin' all the blame? Does he not want Tsubame-chan ta' get in trouble?"

Yahiko went bright crimson. "GAH! NO, THAT ISN'T IT!"

The little waitress colored slightly and giggled.

"Suuuuuure, Yahiko-chan…we _all_ know you've got the hots for Tsubame-chan!" Tae smirked.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I DO NOT!" Yahiko covered his ears with his hands.

"Yahiko and Tsubame, sittin' in a tree, k-"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH! I'M NOT LISTENING!"

By this time, Tsubame was doubled over laughing with tearsfalling down her face.

"Aright, aright…I'll stop…here's the broom 'n dustpan. Tsubame-chan can brush the shards into the pan while Yahiko-chan holds it, 'kay? Sounds fair ta' me!"

"Okay Tae-san, we'll get right on it! Come on, Yahiko-cha…Yahiko!"

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

"Whew…finally done!" Yahiko wiped at the sweat on his forehead and stood up, admiring his and Tsubame's handiwork. Not one shard of porcelain was left!

"YAY! Good job, Yahiko! We make a great team!" The little waitress smiled.

Yahiko blushed (again!). "Yeah…we sure do…heh heh…"

"Tee hee…why're you all red, Yahiko?"

"UM…NO REASON…"

"Now you're sweating…do you have a fever?"

"N-NO! OF COURSE NOT…"

"Here, let me check…"

"NO! I'M FINE!"

"Are you sure?"

"POSITIVE!"

"Okay…Oh! I want to thank you for helping me with the cleaning…"

Yahiko blinked. "Why? It's _me_ that should be thanking _you_…it _was_ my fault, after all…

Tsubame giggled. "Oh…right…but I still want to thank you…"

"Um…okay…I accept your thanks, I gue-"

There was pure and utter silence.

The little waitress giggled again and walked out of the room, leaving a startled Yahiko behind.

_Did…did she just…_

The spiky-haired boy gently touched his cheek.

_She…she…she…she…_

His eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

_SHE KISSED ME!_

"Heh heh…did you 'n Tsubame-chan have fun back here, Yahiko-chan?"

Yahiko spun around and saw Tae standing in the doorway with a smug grin on her face. He immediately went a strange, reddish color.

"GAH! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! GIRLS ARE GROSS!"

"Uh-huh…suuuuuure…I'll just let ya' go now, eh?" Tae winked and backed up, allowing Yahiko to run out the door as a small blur. The waitress smiled and sighed.

_Hmm…kid love…so adorable…sometimes I wish…I could be a kid again, if only for…a little while…_ And, with that, Tae locked up the Akabeko and strolled home with the bright, late afternoon sun lighting her way.

_:Here comes the sun…doo da doo doo…:_

_:Here comes the sun…and I say, "It's all right.":_

_:Little darling, it's been a long, cold, lonely winter:_

_:Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here:_

_:Here comes the sun…:_

_:Here comes the sun, and I say, "It's all right.":_

_:Little darling, the smiles returning to their faces:_

_:Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here:_

_:Here comes the sun…:_

_:Here comes the sun, and I say, "It's all right":_

_:Sun, sun, sun, here it comes…:_

_:Sun, sun, sun, here it comes…:_

_:Sun, sun, sun, here it comes…:_

_:Sun, sun, sun, here it comes…:_

_:Sun, sun, sun, here it comes…:_

_:Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting:_

_:Little darling, it feels like years since it's been clear:_

_:Here comes the sun…:_

_:Here comes the sun, and I say, "It's all right":_

_:It's all right:_

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: YAY! I'M FINALLY DONE! WHOO:Happy dances:

Saito:Holding head in hands: That…was disgusting…

Jasmine:Grins: I just _adore_ little-kid love!

Yahiko:Gone off somewhere with Tsubame:

Saito:Grimaces: Like I said…that was…disgusting…

Jasmine: FEH:Glares: Well, you can go to a certain place, Wolfie!

Saito:Glares back:

Jasmine: Anyways…unless I get some requests for pairings, this story's gonna be put on hold for a while. I'm currently writing a humor fic called Mornings Suck…Plain And Simple. Of course, it's gonna be labeled MSPAS because there's a swear in the title…check it out, 'kay? I love all you guys, and I'd be happy if you reviewed it... :Smiles:

Saito: And who stars in this so-called "humorous fic"?

Jasmine: You!

Saito:Face-falls:

Jasmine: Tee hee…I've made it so Wolfie isn't a morning person! How will he cope in different situations? Read to find out…though I have to post it first…heh heh… :Sweat drops:

Saito: … :Face in floor:

Jasmine: So…GIVE ME REQUESTS OR I WILL NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE, kay? REQUESTS FOR PAIRINGS. GIVE ME SOME REQUESTS! I'll even do alternate pairings, like Saito/Kaoru. Heck, I'll even try my hand at Chou/Tae! JUST REQUEST SOMETHING! Well, 'till next time, loyal reviewers, this is Jasmine Reinier, signing off!

-People only have hope because they cannot see Death standing behind them-

RR!


	7. A Hard Day's Night

"It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight." – From the song 'It Doesn't Matter'

Jasmine: YAAAAAAAY! I am soooo happy... -Bounces around giggling maniacally- My _seventh_ chappie! WHOO!

Saito: Kuso…If you people would stop reviewing her, then maybe she'd stop writing…

Chou: -Blinks and looks around- How in the 'ell did I get here?

Jasmine: Chou kun!

Saito: Just great! Now I'm stuck in this place with a rabid fangirl and a baka broom head…

Chou: -Stares- Eh?

Jasmine: Hmm…let's see here…what to call him? Broomie?

Chou: -Eyes get tiny- WHAT IS GOIN' ON?

Saito: Just shut up… -Snickers- …Broomie…

Chou: -Sweat drops- ERM…B-Broomie?

Jasmine: Oh yes…the disclaimer…Let this pain of not owning Rurouni Kenshin cause a tree to fall on my head, and may my thoroughly squished body be food for many carnivorous-

Chou: WHERE AMI? HOW IN BLOODY 'ELL DID I GET HERE?

Jasmine: I don't own Wolfie, Broomie, or this song…NOOO! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO? (P.S.: Rock on forever, boys!)

To Samuraiduck27: -Also squeals- Fluff is the best! I believe that everyone needs a daily dose of fluff to make his or her day happy... -Giggles- Okay, this one's a Saito/Tokio! **Warning: Perverted-ness alert! **(Is that even a word? Ah well...)

To Ame No Neko: YAY! Double reviews make me grin! (Obviously high on sugar…) I couldn't help it with Kenshin and Kaoru! I mean, Kaoru always has her trusty bokken with her…why not have her use it a bit? Oh, thank you for the compliment! You make me feel loved!

To GreenEyedFloozy: Aurore-chan, you are such a strange neko…though, coming from me… -Coughs- Sessha contemplates your sanity, however, since she contemplates her own on a regular basis...-Coughs again- ... -Grins nervously-

To Beetles Fan: YAY! Another one! Don't the Beatles ROCK? WHOO! RINGO!Okies, this one shall not do any alternate pairings, though, she can still do a Chou/Tae, right? However, one of my friends wants me to do a Saito/Kaoru, and she can be scary if you defy her...

To Rivertam: -Beams- Thank you! Whoo! I am so happy! Beatles and fluff! YAY!

Jasmine: This one's dedicated to Samuraiduck27! Thanks for the requests, I shall do a Kenshin/Kaoru one next, that I will! And happy almost birthday, by the way! Oh, Tokio's personality is a bit different in this one...she's kinda...how do I say it without being blunt? Perverted. Yeah, that's the word...OWTF!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

A Hard Day's Night

_:It's been a hard…day's…night…:_

Saito Hajime sighed and rubbed at his aching arms. _Ugh…being a cop absolutely **sucks** sometimes…_

_:And I've been workin'…like a dog:_

Saito damned his job.

_:It's been a hard…day's…night…:_

He damned criminals.

_:I should be sleepin'…like a log…:_

He damned people in general.

_:But when I get home to you…:_

The poor wolf hurt _all over_. Walking home was killing him slowly…_very_ slowly…each muscle seemed to scream out at him "Saito you moronic ahou cop! You baka yarou wolf! You deserve to burn in HELL for treating us like this!"

_:…I find the thing that you do…:_

_Almost home…so…close…_

_:Will make me feel…all right…:_

Saito was right at his front door when horror struck.

_:You know I work…all…day…:_

"Oh Hajiiiiimeeeee…"

_:To get you money…:_

The wolf froze as the door opened. _Oh kuso…it's Tokio…_

_: …To buy you things:_

Tokio in an extremely slutty outfit, that is.

_:And it's worth it just to hear you say…:_

_She must be in one of her "moods" again…_

_:You're gonna give me…:_

"Hajime…you're finally back! And now that you're hooooome…" Tokio smiled at the wolf in an _extremely_ disturbing way. Almost like a cross between his own wolfish smirks and Shishio's creepy leer. Except on a woman.

_:Everything…:_

"H-hello, Tokio…could you let me inside? I'm feeling…overly _tired_…tonight…" He stretched out the "tired", hoping that she'd take the hint. Hope is for the hopeless, you might say…

_:So why I love to come home…:_

"Oh poor, _poor_, Hajiiiiimeeeee …"

_:'Cause when I get you alone…:_

Saito sweat dropped. (_If_ that's possible…is it? I have no clue…)

_:You know I'll be…:_

"Come inside, my sexy wolf, and I'll make _everything_ all better..."

_:Okay…:_

Now, many sweat drops covered the back of Saito's head. He didn't like the way she had said she'd, "make everything all better". His wife was…erm…well…_overly enthusiastic_ when it came to the wolf. The "sexy wolf" comment boosted his ego, however, so he stepped into the house without a backwards glance. This proved to be a fatal mistake…

_:When I'm home…ev'rything seems to be right…:_

The poor wolf was randomly and furiously glomped from behind. HARD, I might add.

_:When I'm home…feelin' you holding me tight…tight…yeah!...:_

A muffled "Oomph!" forced its way from his throat. Tokio didn't seem to notice, and instead of letting go, only squeezed him harder.

_:It's been a hard…day's…night…:_

"T-Tokio…I can't… b-breathe…"

_:And I've been workin'…like a dog:_

Saito could swear that at that moment, he actually saw the light at the end of the tunnel. He was about to meet his maker. He was going to push up the daisies. The wolf was about to be an ex-wolf. He was going to be no longer among the living. Saito Hajime was about to be the _late_ Saito Hajime. The worst part was…what that damned Battosai would say! What a dishonorable way to die…Saito could see it now… "The former wolf of Mibu, Saito Hajime, died earlier today by strangulation. The cause: his wife giving him a hug."

_:It's been a hard…day's…night…:_

The wolf returned to the world of the living when Tokio abruptly let go of him, squealed, "Oh! Let me go get your dinner ready, Hajime dear!" and disappeared from the room.

_:I should be sleepin'…like a log:_

It took Saito a little while to regain his composure. He coughed a few times and rubbed at his stomach, marveling at the strength of his slightly (cough) crazy wife. _Even after all these years…I am not used to those hugs…I bet if she had taken Battosai's place in the war, she would have killed more men than he did with her special "hugs of death". Damn, they hurt like **hell**, too…_

_:But when I get home to you…:_

"Dinner's almost ready, Hajiiiiimeeeee…" Tokio called out in her oh-so-special "sexy voice".

_:I find the thing that you do…:_

Saito twitched. _Kuso…I hate it when she's in this mood…_

_:Will make me feel…all right…:_

Tokio then reappeared, now in a different outfit.

_:So why I love to come home…:_

The wolf looked up in surprise, and his mouth dropped open._ Whoa…I didn't know she owned anything like **that**…_

_:'Cause when I get you alone…:_

"You like it, Hajime dear? Of course you do! I can tell by the way you're looking at me! Tee hee…" Tokio did a little twirl and tried to do a very bad imitation of Megumi's fox laugh.

_:You know I feel…:_

Saito swallowed hard and felt a line of sweat fall into his eye. He didn't bother to wipe it away.

_:Okay…:_

"W-well…Tokio…it's…_interesting_, to say the least…" The wolf stuttered, trying desperately not to stare at his now scantily clad wife.

_:When I'm home…ev'rything seems to right …:_

"Interesting? Isn't there something _else_ you'd like to say, Hajime?" Tokio grinned, licking her lips in the process.

_:When I'm home…feelin' you holding me tight…tight…yeah!...:_

Saito sweat dropped. (It was a Costco-sized sweat drop, too. You know…the really really big ones? Yeah…Costco-sized…I don't own Costco, by the way).

_:It's been a hard…day's…night…:_

Tokio took a few steps forward and assumed her "sexy pose".

_:And I've been workin'…like a dog:_

The wolf averted his eyes and looked anywhere **but** at the woman in front of him.

_:It's been a hard…day's…night:_

"Are you blushing, Hajime? OH-HOHOHOHOHO!"

_:I should be sleepin', like a log:_

Hearing that laugh, Saito sweat dropped. Miles away, freeloading in the Kamiya dojo, Sanosuke sweat dropped. Treating a patient in the clinic, Megumi sweat dropped. Kenshin, busy washing clothes, sweat dropped. Kaoru, hitting Yahiko over the head with her bokken for calling her ugly, sweat dropped. Yahiko, in turn, also sweat dropped. Back in the Aoiya, Misao sweat dropped for no reason. Aoshi, looking at her with concern, sweat dropped. In hell laughing maniacally, Shishio sweat dropped. And thus, all of the inhabitants of Japan (and hell) sweat dropped, and there was mass confusion (and a helluva lot of sweat). -I_ do not own this paragraph, it belongs to GreenEyedFloozy…I just changed it around a lot_-

_:But when I get home to you…:_

_Hn…that's funny…I always thought that the fox pronounced it "uh-huhuhuhuhu" not "oh-hohohohoho"…_

_:I find the thing that you do…:_

Tokio sweat dropped. _Damnit…is that how Megumi does it? I'll have to ask her again…_

_:Will make me feel…all right…:_

Saito felt that now was a good time to change the subject. "Erm…Tokio? D-dinner?"

_:You know I feel…all right…:_

Tokio grinned wolfishly. "What dinner?"

_:You know I feel…:_

The wolf sweat dropped. (As did a random cricket on the table and a cat sitting on the windowsill)

_:All…right:_

And, with that little statement, Tokio attacked.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

The wolf yawned widely and stretched, reveling in the warmth of his bed. (Well, also Tokio, but I won't go into that…) He rolled over and wrapped his arms around his sleeping wife while closing his eyes once more and sighing.

_Oh yes, this day has been quite trying, but it does have certain advantages…_

Saito smirked wolfishly and fell back to sleep, content with the end to his hard day.

_:It's been a hard…day's…night…:_

_:And I've been workin'…like a dog:_

_:It's been a hard…day's…night…:_

_:I should be sleepin'…like a log…:_

_:But when I get home to you…:_

_:…I find the thing that you do…:_

_:Will make me feel…all right…:_

_:You know I work…all…day…:_

_:To get you money…:_

_: …To buy you things:_

_:And it's worth it just to hear you say…:_

_:You're gonna give me…:_

_:Everything…:_

_:So why I love to come home…:_

_:'Cause when I get you alone…:_

_:You know I'll be…:_

_:Okay…:_

_:When I'm home…ev'rything seems to be right…:_

_:When I'm home…feelin' you holding me tight…tight…yeah!...:_

_:It's been a hard…day's…night…:_

_:And I've been workin'…like a dog:_

_:It's been a hard…day's…night…:_

_:I should be sleepin'…like a log…:_

_:But when I get home to you…:_

_:I find the thing that you do…:_

_:Will make me feel…all right…:_

_:So why I love to come home…:_

_:'Cause when I get you alone…:_

_:You know I feel…:_

_:Okay…:_

_:When I'm home…ev'rything seems to right …:_

_:When I'm home…feelin' you holding me tight…tight…yeah!...:_

_:It's been a hard…day's…night…:_

_:And I've been workin'…like a dog:_

_:It's been a hard…day's…night…:_

_:I should be sleepin'…like a log…:_

_:But when I get home to you…:_

_:I find the thing that you do…:_

_:Will make me feel…all right…:_

_:You know I feel…all right…:_

_:You know I feel…:_

_:All…right:_

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine and Chou: -Giggling (and laughing) hysterically-

Saito: -Very **large** anger mark-

Jasmine: -Unable to contain laughter- AH-HAHAHAHAA! That did **not** go the way I was expecting it to! I was soooooo sugar high when I wrote this…

Chou: Tokio has a "sexy pose"! AH-HAHAHAHAHAA!

Saito: -Takes out katana- Jasmine and Chou. Soku. Zan

Jasmine and Chou: -Eyes widen-

Jasmine: -Takes off- YOU CAN'T KILL ME, WOLFIE, I'M THE AUTHORESS!

Chou: -Sweat drops- Hey Jasmine, wait for me! Don't leave ma' here with dis psyco!

Saito: -Maniacal glint in eyes- Chou. Soku. Zan.

Chou: SAVE MEEEEE!

Jasmine: GAH! 'TILL NEXT TIME, LOYAL REVIEWERS, THIS IS THE ABOUT-TO-DIE JASMINE REINIER, SIGNING OFF!

-People only have hope because they cannot see Death standing behind them-

R and R!


	8. Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

"This isn't just revenge for White Crow. I just don't like you. **Go to Hell**." – Benitora (Samurai Deeper Kyo)

Jasmine: _**Sighs forlornly**_ Well, here we are…my eighth chappie…and me having to use crutches…damn ankle…damn bus…damn field-trip…

Chou: It's not tha' bad, Jazzy-chan…at leas' ya' can stay home from tha' schoo' place!

Saito: The baka Ryu almost fell trying to get to her computer… _**Snickers**_

Jasmine: _**Glares**_ Broomie, will you do the happy dance because I so obviously can't?

Chou: _**Twitches**_ GAH! No way!

Jasmine: _**Puppy dog eyes **_Pwease?

Chou: _**Sweat drops**_ Oh, fine… _**Happy dances**_

Saito: _**Clutches stomach**_ AH-HAHAHAA! It's a Kodak moment!

Jasmine: _**Stares**_ How do _you_ know about Kodak moments? Ah well…hey Wolfie, look! IT'S TOKIO!

Saito: _WHAT_? WH-WHERE? _**Takes off and hides in nearest closet**_

Jasmine: _**Grins**_ I knew that would get him to shut up…Oh! The disclaimer: Let this pain of not owning Rurouni Kenshin cause some random person to step on my ankle, and may my screams of agony be heard all the way to-

Chou: Can I stop now? _**Still happy dancing**_

Jasmine: _**Grins **_Sure! Let's see…I don't own Wolfie or Broomie, but if I could find some plushies…_**Evil thought**_ YES! TO E-BAY! (Which I don't own)

Chou: _**Sweat drops**_ Jazzy-chan also don't own dis song…Kami-sama, save meh…

To Samuraiduck27: **_Big grin_** YAY! I just love Valentine's Day! So much…FLUFF! Tee hee…Last chappie was really fun to write! I apologize for my weirdness, though, for I was sugar-high while writing it. This one's also dedicated to you! WHOO! Happy almost birthday! (Watch out for the Hugs of Death-also known as HODs- They randomly attack when you least expect them to…just like the killer cars from Monty Python!)

To GreenEyedFloozy: _**Sweat drops**_ Heh heh? Oh, and don't let those damn flamers get you down, "Aurore"-chan! Your story is great! Weasel Girl-Sama can go to hell…It's not like she was FORCED to read it! Feh, and I don't give a damn if she flames me…it just proves her stupidity... _**Defiant face**_

To Lexi-Teniro: YAY! Long time no see, Lexi! _**Grins**_ Whoo! I'm happy to know I rocked sox! Okay, I'll do a Saito/Kaoru pairing…let's just hope random, angry reviewers _**Sweat drops **_don't mug me…

Jasmine: Okay, this chappie's dedicated to both Samuraiduck27 and Lexi-Teniro, SD for requesting it, and Lexi for helping me out during the field trip. I never would have made it to the cabin without you! And I shall persevere through this! LONG LIVE THE POWER OF FLUFF! Oh, and I know there are drug references in this song, but please ignore them. I'm trying to get a fluffy scene out of it…heh heh…

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

_:Picture yourself in a boat on a river:_

"Kenshin, are you sure about this?"

_:With tangerine trees and marmalade skies:_

"This one is positive, Kaoru-dono, that he is!"

_:Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly:_

"Well…if you say so…I suppose…"

_:A girl with kaleidoscope eyes:_

The redheaded rurouni grinned at Kaoru lovingly, and the said girl blushed. "This one is sure that you are going to love this boat ride, Kaoru-dono, that he is!"

_:Cellophane flowers of yellow and green:_

Kaoru swallowed hard. "Yes…I hope so…"

_:Towering over your head:_

Kenshin gently steered the young kendo instructor into the small wooden boat he had rented. The rurouni beamed and picked up the paddle.

_:Look…for…the…girl…with…the…sun in her eyes and she's gone:_

"Are you c-certain you know how to r-row this thing? I-is it safe to be d-doing this?" Kaoru stuttered, ashamed of her fear.

_:Lucy in the sky, with diamonds…Lucy in the sky, with diamonds:_

"Kaoru-dono, this one promises that he will not let anything happen to you." The redheaded rurouni stepped into the boat and used the paddle to push it away from shore. The vessel bobbed gently in the wind for a second, and darted forward as Kenshin began to row.

_:Lucy in the sky, with diamonds…Aaaaahhhhh…:_

Kaoru squeaked and held tightly to the edge of the craft, not noticing how white her knuckles were becoming. She shut her eyes tight and thought about anything **but **where she was at the moment.

_:Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain:_

Kenshin looked at her with concern. "This one is sorry, Kaoru-dono. If you want to go back, this one can-"

_:Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies:_

"N-NO! That's o-okay, Kenshin…I-I'll get used to it…" In fact, the stupid boat didn't seem so bad anymore. Actually, the constant rocking motion was…kinda nice…

_:Ev'ryone smiles as you drift past the flowers:_

The only noises that could be heard were an occasional frog or bird, the gentle splash of Kenshin's oar, and Kaoru's slow breathing. It was peaceful indeed.

_:That grow so incredibly high:_

The sky was painted with the breathtaking colors of dusk. Light pinks dotted the horizon. Deep oranges blended with soft purples and muted yellows. Many, many shades of blue were swirled around in the mix, creating a look that resembled an artist's canvas.

_:Newspaper taxis appear on the shore:_

Kaoru sighed happily and let her fingers dip into the cool water. She watched the lazy ripples flow away with detached interest. What (actually, who) the kendo instructor really wanted to focus on was the rurouni behind her, but she didn't dare say a thing lest she disturb their quiet tranquility.

_:Waiting to take you away:_

Finally, Kenshin decided to speak. "Are you enjoying yourself, Kaoru-dono?" The grin was audible in his voice.

_:Climb…in…the…back…with…your…head in the clouds and you're gone:_

"Yes Kenshin…I always am…when I'm with you." The young kendo instructor smirked mischievously and flicked her wet fingers at the rurouni, successfully sending drops of water into his face.

_:Lucy in the sky, with diamonds…Lucy in the sky, with diamonds:_

Kenshin blinked…and blinked…and blinked. Then, with an evil smirk of his own, he cupped some water from the river and threw it upon the woman in front of him.

_:Lucy in the sky, with diamonds… Aaaaahhhhh…:_

"HEY! Kenshin, you jerk!" Kaoru brought back her arm and splashed the rurouni with all her might. A large fan of water washed over him.

_:Picture yourself in a train in a station:_

"Oro!" Kenshin coughed and spit out a stream of water. His bright orange-red hair was now plastered to his forehead, and he resembled a drowned rat. A _cute_ drowned rat, that is.

_:With plasticine porters, with looking glass ties:_

Kaoru snickered, but her laughter was short-lived.

_:Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile…:_

A loud splash echoed through the now night sky.

_:The girl with kaleidoscope eyes:_

Kaoru came up sputtering. "KENSHIN, YOU JERK! I CAN'T BELEVE YOU TIPPED THE BOAT OVER!"

_:Lucy in the sky, with diamonds…Lucy in the sky, with diamonds:_

The young kendo instructor blinked and treaded water. "K-Kenshin?" The rurouni was nowhere to be found.

_:Lucy in the sky, with diamonds…: _

"Kenshin, where are you? K-Kenshin? Tell me you're just playing a joke…Ke-"

_:Aaaaahhhhh…:_

The rurouni surfaced suddenly right in front of her.

A scream tore through the air.

"KENNNNSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

And a loud cracking noise followed by an "oro".

"I can't believe you tipped the boat! What were you thinking? I hope you know that you can be a huge jerk sometimes!" A red-faced Kaoru ranted, shoving her bokken back into her kimono.

"Ororororo…this one is sorry Kaoru-dono, that he is…"

"And now my favorite kimono is ruined! Kenshin, you are such a-"

Utter silence. Not even the birds or the frogs made a noise.

"This one is such a what, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked softly, removing his lips slightly from the kendo instructor's own.

But Kaoru could only stare. She lifted her hand to her mouth as if in a dream. "Kenshin…"

The rurouni beamed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Yes, my beautiful Kaoru-dono?"

(Okay, that was just cruel. Even I pity Kaoru at this point…oh, the blush-factor…)

And Kaoru did, indeed, blush. That was to be expected, right? Yes, well…this was no normal blush. Think of a tomato red mixed with black and multiply it by eight. Why eight, you ask? 'Cause I like the number eight. End of story.

"Ke…Ken…Kensh…Kenshi…"

Kenshin smiled and ran his hands lazily through the kendo instructor's hair. "Go on…"

"K-KENSHIN, YOU JERK!"

The rurouni assumed the oro face. "ORO?"

**CAH-RACK!**

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! GAH! YOU ARE SO INCONSIDERATE!"

"Ororororo…"

Kaoru put her bokken away and grinned evilly. "This is how you give a girl a kiss, you moron…"

And they kissed. Many, many times, I might add. Yes, it was a regular kiss-a-palooza. Under the beautiful full moon, too, with the birds singing and the frogs croaking. Everything was fine until Sano found them, but that is a tale for another time…

_:Picture yourself in a boat on a river:_

_:With tangerine trees and marmalade skies:_

_:Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly:_

_:A girl with kaleidoscope eyes:_

_:Cellophane flowers of yellow and green:_

_:Towering over your head:_

_:Look…for…the…girl…with…the…sun in her eyes and she's gone:_

_:Lucy in the sky, with diamonds…Lucy in the sky, with diamonds:_

_:Lucy in the sky, with diamonds…Aaaaahhhhh…:_

_:Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain:_

_:Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies:_

_:Ev'ryone smiles as you drift past the flowers:_

_:That grow so incredibly high:_

_:Newspaper taxis appear on the shore:_

_:Waiting to take you away:_

_:Climb…in…the…back…with…your…head in the clouds and you're gone:_

_:Lucy in the sky, with diamonds…Lucy in the sky, with diamonds:_

_:Lucy in the sky, with diamonds… Aaaaahhhhh…:_

_:Picture yourself in a train in a station:_

_:With plasticine porters, with looking glass ties:_

_:Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile…:_

_:The girl with kaleidoscope eyes:_

_:Lucy in the sky, with diamonds…Lucy in the sky, with diamonds:_

_:Lucy in the sky, with diamonds…:_

_:Aaaaahhhhh…:_

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: _**Yawns**_ Okay, that took a while…so, I suppose I'm not gonna post MSPAS, but I'm thinkin' of writin' a Chou/Tae fic…

Chou: _**Eyes widen**_ EH?

Saito: _**In closet**_

Jasmine:_** Sighs**_ I guess I'll do the Sano/Megumi song next, and then it's gonna be the Saito/Kaoru one…Maybe I'll write the Chou/Tae fic first, though…at least the first chappie…

Chou: GAH! No way! No fics about meh!

Jasmine: _**Ignores**_ Well, 'till next time, loyal reviewers, this is the injured and annoyed Jasmine Reinier, signing off.

-People only have hope because they cannot see Death standing behind them-

R and R!


	9. You've Got To Hide Your Love Away

"If at first you don't succeed, skydiving isn't for you." – Anonymous

Saito: (Evil smirk)

Chou: (Sweat drops) Boss, where's Jazzy-chan? Ya didn't…**kill her**…**did** ya'?

Saito: (Evil smirk widens)

Chou: NO! JAZZY! (Starts sobbing)

Saito: (Rolls eyes) Ahou…Jasmine left me in charge of this chapter…she's taking a nap in the other room…

Chou: (Blinks) Oh…

Sanosuke: GAH! Run away! Saito's in charge of my chapter! NO! (Runs away)

Megumi: (Fox laughs)This should be interesting…

Saito: Ahou, play the recording of the responses to the reviewers!

Chou: Feh…

To Ame no Neko-sama: Eeeep! Don't die! (Revives) YAY! I'm happy it was funny! Oh, and I started my Chou/Tae fic! It's four chappies, right now…and going! Yay!

To Samuraiduck27-sama: Amazing? Really? (Tears up) I feel so loved! Tee hee…sorry it took me so long to update…I did the first four chappies of my new story! WHOO!

To Lexi-Teniro-chan: YAY! The Fluff-Lovers Club! (Holds up sign) Yay for fluff!

To GreenEyedFloozy-chan: (Blinks) Wow, Aurore…

To Kitcho-chan: Hiya, person! Hopefully you'll get your author name soon…

To Rivertam-sama: (Grins) Thank you! Beatles all the way! Wow…you reviewed lots! I'll review your stories now, kay? Oh! Yellow Submarine should be good for a humor one…oooooooh…ideas…THANKS!

To sRose-sama: Heh…just as a warning…you never actually see Tokio…she's just mentioned…SHE'S NEVER THERE! AAAAAAAAAH! Oh, thank you sooo much! I feel so loved! YAAAAAY!

Saito: (Growls) Just get to the fic already …

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

You've Got To Hide Your Love Away

_:Here I stand…:_

Sagara Sanosuke yawned.

_:Head in hand…:_

Sagara Sanosuke blinked.

_:Turn my…face to the wall:_

Sagara Sanosuke tried to do anything to get his mind off of a certain foxy doctor.

_:If she's gone, I can't go on…:_

_DAMMIT!_

_:Feelin' two foot small…:_

But it was no use. No matter what he did, Sano couldn't stop thinking about her. Her being Takani Megumi, of course.

_:Ev'rywhere…people stare:_

"GAH! What is **wrong** with me? She's only one woman! There's nothin' special about her at all!"

_:Each and…ev'ry day…:_

But even **he** knew that that was a total and complete lie.

_:I can see them laugh at me…and I…hear them say…:_

"And what's with her, anyways? I mean…shootin' me down like that…"

_:"Hey, you've got to hide your love away!":_

"Che…what a…what a…" He growled loudly, annoyed that he couldn't find a nasty word to call the doctor.

_:"Hey, you've got to hide your love away!":_

"GAH! I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER!"

_:How can I…even try:_

"Uh-huhuhuhuhuhu…hate **who**, Sano?"

_:I can…never win…:_

The bird-head's heart stopped beating.

_:Hearing them…seeing them…:_

Megumi snickered loudly and watched as Sanosuke seemed to freeze in place. It was even more amusing when his hair turned white. _Hmm…I wonder…how **does** he do that?_

_:In the…state I'm in…:_

_I **know** I've seen Ken-san do it…do men have something in them that makes their hair go white when they're shocked? Maybe I should test it again some other time…uh-huhuhuhuhu…_

_:How could she…say to me…:_

Sano twitched slightly, and seemed to come back to the world of the living. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT, MEGITSUNE! ARE YOU TRYIN' TO GIVE ME A HEART-ATTACK?"

_:"Love will…find a way…":_

"Uh-huhuhuhuhu! Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't…you may never know, hmm?" Fox ears sprang out of the top of the doctor's head, and she smiled mockingly at Sanosuke.

_:Gather 'round, all you clowns…:_

The bird-head huffed, crossed his arms, and turned his back to her. "Damned woman…" He muttered angrily, shifting from foot to foot in agitation.

_:Let me…hear you say…:_

"Tee hee…what was that, Sano?"

_:"Hey, you've got to hide your love away!":_

"…Che. You know what I said, Megitsune! Now leave me alone!"

_:"Hey, you've got to hide your love…:_

"Aww…but what if I **don't** want to leave you alone, Sano?" Megumi once again fox laughed and strolled up to the spiky-haired gambler, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "And why **would** I want to leave you alone?"

_:…Away…":_

Poor Sanosuke felt his face heat up. "…Eeeeeeeeeh…"

"'Eh'? Is that all you can say? Uh-huhuhuhuhu…"

Enough was enough. "Well, if you won't leave me alone **now**, WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOOT ME DOWN **EARLIER**, MEGITSUNE?"

The foxy doctor blinked. "Shoot you down? Hmm…" What was the bird-head talking about? Could it be…? "…You **imbecile**! I was helping a patient when you asked me out! I had to fix him up, first! GAH! You are so **stupid**!"

Sanosuke assumed…the oro face? What the **heck**? "HEH HEH? Y-you w-were?"

"IDIOT! YES, I WAS!"

"Oh. Whoops…"

That earned him a smack.

"OW! HEY, THAT HURT!"

"STUPID, IDIOTIC BIRD-HEAD!"

**Multiple** smacks.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A DOCTOR? DOCTORS DON'T **HURT** PEOPLE!"

"MORONIC AHOU!"

Wow. That one **had** to hurt.

"AAAAAAAAAH! LEAVE ME ALONE, MEGUMI!"

"BAKA!"

Oh my. This looks **quite** painful.

"I'M BEING MUGGED! SOMEONE, HEEEEELP!"

"IMBECILE!"

Oh-oh. Maybe I should censor this…HOLY SHIT! I DIDN'T KNOW SOMEONE'S ARM COULD BEND THAT WAY!

"KENSHIIIIIN! HELP MEEEEEE!"

"NOT EVEN KEN-SAN CAN SAVE YOU NOW!"

Talk about a dysfunctional relationship! Wow…that's a **lot** of blood…

"ANYONE! MISSY? YAHIKO? KATSU? ITACHI? SHINOMORI? HELP!"

"NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU SCREAM!"

I think…I'm going…to be sick…

"TO HELL WITH IT! SAAAAAIIIIIIIIITOOOOOO! YOU'RE A COP, ARREST THIS WOMAAAAAAAN!"

"BWAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Is it…over? I wasn't looking…GAH! Megumi! WHOA! THIS ISN'T SUITABLE FOR VIEWERS UNDER 14!

"DAMN YOU, SAITO! DAMN YOU TO HEEEEEEELL!"

"MWAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

(_In a restaurant somewhere, eating soba, Saito Hajime sneezed violently, causing him to spill the soba all over the nearest person. He raised his fist to the sky and shouted, "CURSE YOU, SAGARA! I HOPE A DOCTOR IS NEAR YOU AT THE MOMENT, BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN WHEN I FIND YOU!"_

_This earned him many stares from various people. _

_So he glared at the people._

_The people left._

_He calmly sat down and bought more soba._)

Sano sneezed viciously, causing Megumi to yelp in surprise.

"COVER YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU SNEEZE, BIRD-HEAD!"

"Orororororo…"

The fox doctor had just brought her hand back for another smack, but froze when she heard that word. Er…words…I suppose… "Sano? Did you…just…ORO?"

The bird-head shook his head wildly in a desperate attempt at clearing it. "Eh? Wha?"

"You **did**! You oro-ed!"

"Whoa…I guess I did! Hey…neat…"

Megumi snickered. "I can't believe you actually oro-ed…I've only heard Ken-san do that!"

Eager to change the subject so that he wouldn't get hit again, the bird-head decided to fill Megumi in on the relationship between everyone's favorite rurouni and a certain tanuki-girl... "Oh! Speaking of Kenshin…" Sanosuke grinned evilly. "…Guess what I found him and Missy doing the other night?"

The fox doctor gasped, eyes widening. "NO! Oh **no**! You **didn't**…they **weren't**…Uh-huhuhuhuhuhuhu!"

"GAH! Get your mind outta the gutter, Megitsune! No, they weren't…doing **that**! But…they were in the hottest make-out session I've probably **ever** seen!"

"Oh my…I can't believe it…Kaoru-chan finally made her move! Took them long enough, in my opinion…Uh-huhuhuhuhuhuhu!"

Sanosuke nodded, for once lost in thought. About what, we may never know…or may find out, in the next…hmm…eight paragraphs… "…Yeah…"

"Who should we get together next, Sano? Ken-san and Kaoru-chan took awhile…but were definitely worth it! Our first victory! Hmm…next…how about Tsubame-chan and Yahiko-chan? Or…better yet…I've seen the way Tae-san looks at what's-his-name…that broom-headed guy? …Chou, was it? Tee hee…I think they'd make a cute couple!"

"…Yeah…"

Megumi blinked at the bird-head's lack of enthusiasm. "Sano, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothin', Megitsune…nothin'…"

"**Ahem**…I **know** something is wrong, Sanosuke, now **tell**!"

Without warning, the spiky-haired gambler pulled the fox doctor to him and kissed her silly…and it lasted at **leas**t five minutes…believe me, I counted. Well…actually…I used my watch…but that isn't the point…

"I think **we** should get together first, before we get anyone else together, Megumi…" Sanosuke pulled away and grinned lazily, proud of the slightly dazed look on the foxy doctor's face.

Megumi, dazed? Whoa. I do believe that the world just ended. It's a good thing she's a fast recoverer…is that even a word? Hmm. Nope. My dictionary says it's not…ah well…

The fox doctor snapped out of it very fast. "Tee hee…you call **that** a kiss, lover boy? Uh-huhuhuhuhuhu…I'll show you a kiss…one that'll blow Ken-san and Kaoru-chan's 'hottest make-out session ever' clear out of the water…"

And they did, indeed, kiss. A **lot**. I swear, I've never seen **anyone** go without breath for **that long**. But Sano and Megumi did. And they didn't die! The best part was when Kenshin and Kaoru found them…but that, my friends, is another tale for a different time…one that involves quite a bit of gore…eww…and maybe a few character deaths…torture, too! Ick…maybe…I won't tell you that tale…heh heh…I'd best leave it at that…

_:Here I stand…:_

_:Head in hand…:_

_:Turn my…face to the wall:_

_:If she's gone, I can't go on…:_

_:Feelin' two foot small…:_

_:Ev'rywhere…people stare:_

_:Each and…ev'ry day…:_

_:I can see them laugh at me…and I…hear them say…:_

_:"Hey, you've got to hide your love away!":_

_:"Hey, you've got to hide your love away!":_

_:How can I…even try:_

_:I can…never win…:_

_:Hearing them…seeing them…:_

_:In the…state I'm in…:_

_:How could she…say to me…:_

_:"Love will…find a way…":_

_:Gather 'round, all you clowns…:_

_:Let me…hear you say…:_

_:"Hey, you've got to hide your love away!":_

_:"Hey, you've got to hide your love…:_

_:…Away…":_

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: (Walks into room) Errr…I'm sorry…this chapter…was **really** late…

Saito: She has no good excuse, either.

Jasmine: I blame lack of inspiration, okay? Feh…also, I was writing my other fic! So sue me! I was having fun!

Chou: Che…havin' fun embarrassin' meh…

Jasmine: Yup! Tee hee…Oh, I would love it if you guys would read my new fic. It's called What A Flamin' Spirit, and it's a Chou/Tae romance fic! With an extra side of humor, of course! Please read it, and tell me what you think! I need all the help I can get!

Saito: (Whispers) Flame her! Flame her!

Jasmine: (Hits him) Well, 'till next time, loyal reviewers, this is Jasmine Reinier (in a MUCH better mood), sighing off!

"People only have hope…because they cannot see Death standing behind them…"

R and R!


	10. Let It Be

"Yes, there is no Fate for us.

Only those who are swallowed by…

Ignorance and fear and miss a step,

Fall into the rapid river called Fate." – Bleach "The Death Trilogy Overture"

Jasmine: …Oh no…my time has come…the tenth chappie…(Sweat drops)  
Saito: (Rolls eyes) Who are the unlucky saps this time?  
Jasmine: Eeeeeeh…(Sweating) N-no one…(Covers computer)  
Chou: Aww…who is it? Come on, Ah wanna see! (Grabs the computer and tugs it away)  
Jasmine: (Can hear the tolls of the death bell ringing)  
Chou: (Bursts out laughing) NO WAY! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAA! THAT'S THE BEST! Heh…they'll beh so cute tagether, Ah imagine…(Snickers)  
Saito: …Hn. Tell me now, Ahou.  
Chou: It's-  
Jasmine: (Takes out a pan (courtesy of Tae) and knocks the broom-head out) NO ONE! I LOVE YOU, MY REVIEWERS! HERE'S A BIG THANKS! (Takes off, yelling disclaimer as she goes) May-this-pain-of-not-owning-Rurouni-Kenshin-cause-me-to-be-attacked-by-a-rabid-tanuki-and-an-angry-wolf! …Oh shit. I just gave away the pairing, didn't I? …RUN AWAY! I DON'T OWN WOLFIE OR ANYTHING BY THE BEATLES!

To GreenEyedFloozy-chan: (Rolls eyes)  
To Samuraiduck27-sama: Thanks for that! I still feel bad about not updating…but I have a reason, this time! I was in Arizona for two weeks without a computer! (Sigh) Oh, by the way, may I call you Samuraiduck27-chan?  
To sRoze-sama: Eh-heh…heh heh…Oh, I was just kidding about the character death thingy…Even **I** am not **that** cruel! (…Shut up, Aurore/Lexi). ANYways…Um…well…the pairing I'm doing now…is…heh heh…**PLEASE** DON'T HATE ME! IT'S **ALL** LEXI-TENIRO'S FAULT! **SHE** WANTED ME TO DO THIS ONE! IT'S A **SAITO/KAORU**! (Hides in corner)  
To (Blank): …(Snicker) Wow. Do you know how childish you sound? I can bet you didn't even read my first chapter. Go suck on the barrel of a loaded shotgun, why don't you? I'm sure everyone would be quite happy if you did. Oh, and by the way, I **hate** you for flaming my friends. You'd better sleep with a weapon by your side…  
To Lexi-Teniro-chan: (Sweat drops) A bit over-obsessive with the Oklahoma thing, ne? Heh heh…(Grins) I loved the play! Gertie laugh! WHOO! Oh, and if sRoze-sama despises me after this chappie…I BLAME YOU!  
To Amanra-sama: (Stares with mouth open) WHOA! I got a bunch of reviews from you! I wuff the Beatles! (Happy) ANYways…I love your idea! (GAH-RINNING) IT'S PERFECT! I'll use it for my next Sano/Meg, kay?  
To ShukuchiSlasherSam-chan-sama: …(Blinks) Well that came out strange… "chan-sama"? ANYways…(Happy) Thank you! I'm glad to know that it was funny! I feel that there should be humor in-between angst/drama so there can be a bit of a break…And go ahead, let them complain! (Laughs) If they do, it just shows that they are un-laughter-full! (Or something like that…)  
To Moonlover-san: Thanks!  
To Saitouu-Ryuuji-sama: Hiya, again! Okies, I'll be waiting for you to update!

Saito: (Has finally caught on) WHAAAAAAT? THE TANUKI-GIRL AND I…TOGETHER? YOU'RE DEAD, JASMIIIIIINE!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Let It Be 

_:When I find myself in times of trouble…Mother Mary comes to me…:_

Kamiya Kaoru stared down at her balled fists, willing the pain of loss to fade away. The crumpled note she held…had broken her heart. Had utterly and completely shattered it. Isn't it odd, how something so small can destroy so much?

_:Speaking…words of wisdom…let it be…:_

The kendo instructor sank to her knees, refusing to cry…refusing to shed any tears. She **would** stay strong. There was **no way** in **Hell** that she'd let this break her. **Nothing** could break her.

_:And in my…hour of darkness…she is standing…right in front of me…:_

Kaoru slowly let her hands relax, wincing as pain lanced through them. How long had she been sitting there after the initial shock? It felt like days…nothing seemed real anymore. Her whole life had just been thrown upside down.

_:Speaking words of wisdom…let it be…:_

Kenshin…had…had left again. How…could he? Didn't he know what she felt for him? How could he have gone and left her…all alone? "D-dammit…" Kaoru whispered under her breath, shaking as she suppressed another need to cry. She gently uncrumpled the note, needing, but not wanting, to ever read its contents again.

_:Let it be…let it be…let it be…let it be…:_

_Kaoru-dono,_

_This one…apologizes for all the trouble that he has caused you. He feels…that it is time to move on…so…he will wander once again. This one is sorry…but he couldn't say goodbye to you face-to-face again…he just couldn't bare it…so…farewell and thank you for your hospitality, Kaoru-dono…Sayonara._

_-Himura Kenshin_

_:…Whisper words of wisdom…let it be…:_

The kendo instructor sniffled, angrily tearing the small paper to shreds. "HIMURA KENSHIN, YOU JERK, HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed, jumping up in a fit of rage. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE? DAMN YOU, KENSHIN, DAMN YOU!"

_:And when the broken-hearted people…living in the world agree…:_

The kendo instructor never heard the discreet coughs that were intended to get her attention, and instead continued her ranting and raving.

_:There will…be an answer…let it be…:_

"…YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR, WHEN I FIND YOU, THERE'LL BE HELL TO PAY!"

_:For though they may be parted…there is still a chance…that they will see…:_

"Tanuki."

_:There will…be an answer…let it be…:_

"…I…I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR INSIDES WITH MY SHINAI, KENSHIN!"

"Tanuki!"

_:Let it be…let it be…let it be…let it be…:_

"…AND THEN I'LL COOK YOU UP AND FEED YOU TO YOURSELF! HA!" Kaoru punched her fist into the air, and let out a startled yelp when she felt it connect with something.

_:Yeah, there will be…an answer…let it be…:_

Saito Hajime developed an anger mark. "…Tanuki, I'd appreciate it if you would remove your fist from my chin right this instant." _What a stupid little girl…_

_:Let it be…let it be…let it be…let it be…:_

Kamiya Kaoru tilted her head back, shocked to see deep amber eyes looking down at her. "E-eh? S-Saito? What are…what are **y-you** doing here?" _GAH! I HIT HIM!_

_:Whisper words of wisdom…let it be…:_

"…Baka Tanuki," The wolf wrapped his fingers around the kendo instructor's wrist and wrenched her hand away. "…Maybe if you thought for a second, you'd figure it out." _Moron…_

_:Let it be…let it be…let it be…yeah, let it be…:_

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "You know where Kenshin went, don't you? TELL ME, DAMMIT!" _Bastard cop! HOW DARE HE WALK INTO MY DOJO UNANNOUNCED?_

_:Whisper words of wisdom…let it be…:_

"No, I don't know where Battosai went, I'm here to see if-"

_:And when the night is cloudy…there is…still a light that shines on me…:_

The kendo instructor angrily cut him off. "Don't give me that shit, cop! You know where Kenshin is! I KNOW YOU KNOW!" Tears started to form at the edges of her eyes. She threw herself at the wolf and furiously slammed her hands into his chest. "TELL ME, DAMN YOU! TELL ME!"

_:Shine on…'till tomorrow…let it be…:_

Saito blinked and stared down at the girl in surprise, not even feeling the multiple blows that she was giving him. "Tanuki, get off. I was about to say that no, I do not know where Battosai is, and that I am here to see if you are okay."

_:I wake up…to…the sound of music…Mother Mary…comes to me…:_

Kaoru shoved her fist into his shoulder petulantly, frantically biting back her tears. "D-don't lie…you're lying…please…p-please tell me…y-you're lying…tell me where…wh-where Kenshin is…"

_:Speaking…words of wisdom…let it be…:_

"…As I have already told you, Tanuki, I have no clue where Battosai went. I was merely sent here to see how you are doing." The cop was getting decidedly uncomfortable with Kaoru's closeness, and tried to unlatch her from his uniform.

_:Let it be…let it be…let it be…yeah, let it be…: _

The kendo instructor buried her face into the cop's jacket, seeking desperately to hide from him the tears that were now streaking down it. "I-I'm sorry…I thought…K-Kenshin…h-how could he…how could he d-do this…t-to me?"

_:There…will be…an answer…let it be…:_

"…Tanuki…" Why was she talking to him? Was she not afraid of him? What **exactly** was going on, here? "…what the hell are you doing?" Ah, yes…being blunt is always good…

_:Let it be…let it be…let it be…yeah, let it be…:_

Kaoru honestly **didn't** know what she was doing. Launching herself at Saito had been a purely instinctual thing. Hell, she hadn't even thought first. But, surprisingly, he was…warm…and she didn't want to pull away. "…I…I h-have no i-idea…but…p-please…let m-me…s-stay like th-this…for j-just a…a bit l-longer…" She snaked her arms around him and held on to the poor wolf for dear life.

_:Whisper…words of wisdom…let it…be…:_

Silence met her last statement, and, if she had noticed, the kendo instructor would have been proud to say that she had shocked Saito into shutting up.

Kaoru knew that the cop was getting embarrassed, but she was too preoccupied to really give a shit. She squeezed him tighter, willing her tears to just disappear…willing the pain of loss to fade away…willing herself to stay strong and to avoid collapsing into the wolf's arms. That would be something Saito would never let her forget.

The said man coughed awkwardly. "…T-Tanuki…get off…." He tried to pry off her arms from around his torso, but couldn't manage to dislodge the hysterical girl. "Dammit, Tanuki, get the hell off!"

"…N-no…I-I can't…please d-don't make m-me…"

Now, let me put together a little formula for ya'll. Saito plus a not crying girl equals good (well, as good as the cop **can** be with a girl…). Saito plus a crying girl equals bad. The wolf and tears do not mix. As in…they cannot blend. There is no blender in which to fuse them together with. A combination is not happening, and will never happen. To put it into fewer words, Saito is horrifyingly bad around crying, sobbing, and or hysterical females. Or, in this case, all three put together. That is the end of my lecture, class.

"…Dammit…okay, fine, Tanuki…but if you get my jacket wet, I'll-"

And then, Kaoru did the unthinkable.

She did that which was previously unthought. (A/n: Unthought is NOT a word, by the way…)

Basically, she did the stupidest thing that she'd ever done in her life.

The kendo instructor glomped Saito Hajime, wolf of Mibu, ex-captain of the third Shinsengumi unit, bastard cop extraordinaire, right off of his feet and down to the floor. The poor guy never stood a chance, I'm afraid…he was doomed the moment he set foot into the Kamiya Dojo.

"K-Kaoru, wh-what the h-hell did y-you just d-do?" The cop choked out, going extremely red in the face, because A), He just realized the position they were in (believe me, it is **quite** compromising…), and B), He had accidentally called the kendo instructor "Kaoru".

"…K-Kenshin…y-you bastard…" Kaoru's tears were seeping through the wolf's jacket, but she found that she was unable to stop. She buried her face deeper into the uniform, still desperately trying to stifle the sobs that she knew she couldn't quiet.

Saito Hajime, for once in his life, was stumped. Even with all of his smarts and sarcastic remarks, he found that there was nothing he could do to help the poor woman that was now lying on top of him. "Umm…" He started, slowly lifting his left arm and gently patting Kaoru on the back. "…there…there?"

The kendo instructor took in a deep breath, and she hiccupped loudly. Her sobs seemed to lessen slightly, and Saito didn't remove his hand.

"…Kaoru…you…I think you should just let it be…just let Battosai go on his way…he'll be back for you…"

"B-but…" _Damn it…I can't believe I did that…I just glomped Saito…and…I want to get off of this bastard cop, but I can't move! What is wrong with me? Argh…this is so embarrassing…but…why does it feel so right? …He certainly…smells different than Kenshin…much…more manly…_ Kaoru found herself blushing horribly through her tears. _…Yeah…a lot more manly…steel…sweat…cigarettes…I could get used to this…_

Saito glared down at the girl. "Kaoru, are you even listening to me?"

"Heh…no…s-sorry…" The kendo instructor removed her face from his uniform and gave the wolf a watery smile. "…Th-thanks…for helping m-me out, Saito…I-I really needed that…but…" Her eyebrows knitted together as a strange thought hit her. "…You s-said that y-you were sent h-here to make s-sure that I w-was alright…but…HEY! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT KNOWS THAT KENSHIN LEFT! YOU LYING BASTARD! WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE?"

The cop flushed at this. "No reason. Now, get the hell off of me, Tanuki."

"SAITO, YOU JERK!"

**SMACK!**

"ITAI!"

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Jasmine: And so ends chappie ten of Blackbird…I hope ya'll liked it! Heh…sorry it was kinda late…Oh, and what's with this new rule? Are songfics not allowed, or something?  
Saito: (Dying of shame in a nearby corner)  
Chou: (Out cold)  
Jasmine: I hope this doesn't get deleted…ugh…I didn't put the ending lyrics like I normally do, just as an extra precaution…here's hopin', eh? Okies! Next chappie's gonna be Chou and Tae with the song "I Wanna Hold Your Hand"! Oh, were there handcuffs back then? I hope so…well, after that, there's gonna be a Saito/Misao (Curse you, Lexi!) with the song "Help!" …And…once that's done…there's gonna be another Yahiko/Tsubame, but I don't know which song I'll use for them…ANYways…I love you guys! And, for anyone who cares, I'll be updating What A Flamin' Spirit shortly! Well, 'till next time, loyal reviewers, this is Jasmine Reinier, signing off!

"People only have hope…because they cannot see Death standing behind them…"

R and R!


End file.
